


Learning life lessons.

by Duetto_Stammi_Vicino



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetto_Stammi_Vicino/pseuds/Duetto_Stammi_Vicino
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has decided to take the next season off to coach Katsuki Yuuri. His goal is make Yuuri win gold at the next Grand Prix Final. However that will be easier said than done, since both men have a lot to learn about each other both on and off the ice before any medals can be won.





	1. Language lessons: Japanese.

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters for this series will contain spoilers from throughout the series and all chapters will be written in Viktor's point of view. I also intend on writing his closely to the series as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor struggles to live within a different country since he does not understand the language or culture so Yuuri makes it his mission to help his new coach out.

Viktor was not the type of man to talk openly about his feelings. Sometimes he would mumble words to his loyal poodle and he found himself slipping into his native tongue more now he found himself alienated in Japan. Of course he knew this would happen, or at least it was a passing thought, but now he knew Yuuri did not remember their evening together, the way they officially first met after too much champagne and a banquet Viktor could not stop thinking about for months, after his heart was secretly stolen and everything hit the Russian harder than he thought it ever would have. He did not understand the language or the traditions or any common sense mannerisms and quite a few times his new skating student had to apologise for him, over some slip up he made due to simply not knowing. Japan was so much different then his colder Russia, yet he still tried his best not to show his struggles, except to Makkachin and in a language only they knew.

One late evening after another particularly awkward meal with the Katsuki family, Viktor retired to his room unsure on if he even wanted an early night or not. Settled within his sheets alone, tired blue eyes just stared at the screen of his phone, glancing without thought at various comments, praise, people begging him to return to the ice or wishing him luck in his new role as coach. Yet he found himself looking at a private collection of photos again, images taken of a drunken Japanese man and the best night of Viktor’s life.

“Why don’t you remember?” blue eyes fell closed with a weak sigh. Maybe he was too tired; maybe he was thinking too much on a subject that he spent endless hours already lost in thought on.

A familiar attention-seeking whine was heard behind closed doors but before Viktor had the chance to crawl out of his comforting sheets, the door opened and Makkachin bounded in, overly excited to be reunited with his owner. Viktor’s patience was a little thin but comforted the panting poodle that flattened him as he found himself knocked over onto the bed again, eyes staring at the ceiling as Makkachin decided he wanted to lick Viktor's face. But before he could scold his dog over this behaviour, he was stopped by that familiar timid voice hidden from his view.

“S-sorry Viktor” Yuuri sounded nervous as always sometimes the older man even counted the stutters his student did everyday, yet now that voice sounded more brittle to Viktor’s ears than he was used to hearing. There was nothing to be apologising for either but a smile softened his expression regardless. How he missed hearing this man speak in those months after the banquet.

"I've been thinking... if you're interested I mean, that I teach you some basic Japanese? I-it must be hard for you being here without knowing anything" again he sounded so brittle, almost scared that his offer would be rejected. 

"But you don't have to I just..."

"Yuuri" Viktor usually did not speak over anyone else especially Yuuri but this once was acceptable. Able to push off the lumps of over affectionate fur, he sat up in bed once more, failing to remember that his body was only clothed from the waist down.

Finally he caught sight of the man he was so secretly smitten over, stood in the open doorway unsure if he could step foot into this room at all. Beautiful brown eyes cast low paired with a not so subtle pink to the soft curves of those cheeks. Almost at a loss for words, his soft smile shifted into his more noticeable fan favourite one, Yuuri had actually been thinking about him, his possible struggles and even was brave enough to suggest lessons to help if they were needed. Viktor was in mild shock but equally excited about what he could learn but more importantly, just to spend time with Yuuri away from training, away from practising and scolding and just to sit by each other with their roles reversed, Viktor being the student and Yuuri the glass hearted lecturer.

"Erm... Viktor?" Hearing that voice again sounding so fragile like he was about to have his heart broken if his offer was rejected, the Russian finally found the words he wanted to say, despite thinking them through over and over within his mind in his native language, translating them to English seemed a difficult task in itself, not that he felt embarrassed over a lot of things but he didn't want to scare off Yuuri with his over excitement regarding this new proposal. 

"That's an excellent idea" his eyes fixated on Yuuri, wanting to catch any subtle change the younger made, those brown eyes seemed suddenly brighter, they held an almost familiar shine to them, almost the same as that night at the banquet but not quite, they did not hold the same level of confidence and this was sober Yuuri after all, but it still made breathing almost impossible for a moment. That subtle pink tint grew a shade darker but this time a smile brightened up that worried expression, softening it but still held onto that nervous appearance. Yuuri was too beautiful for his own good causing a Russian heart to skip a beat in the process.

"I brought some books that'll help, they're for children unfortunately but it's a start" he sounded almost proud of himself in this moment, even lifting up a bag that until this point remained hidden.

"I've got complete faith in you as a teacher Yuuri" a blue eye slipped closed for just a moment, a wink he ended up doing without thought just to watch that embarrassed mess of a man turn around and ran out of view.

Mumbled Japanese could be heard disappearing down the corridor before stuttered English words about how Yuuri forgot a notebook and pen could be just about heard. Makkachin followed with a bark, which left Viktor alone to sigh in peace. Sometimes it still surprised him that drunk Yuuri was completely different than sober Yuuri, both equally charming in flattering different ways and each day Viktor knew he was falling for this man more and no one knew, sometimes even he himself didn't know how he was feeling, this was all very new to him. It was common knowledge Viktor dated in the past but back then his career was the only true love in his life.

Remembering to find that discarded shirt, he slipped it onto his torso, grabbed his phone and went to locate that embarrassed mess of a man. He knew the layout of this strange house now, knew the public places from the private, knew were to find members of the Katsuki family if he needed them for any reason, knew where to find his dog if Makkachin had ran off again and knew a few places Yuuri liked to hide. This house was beautiful, the strange smell was comforting in a sense to him too and it felt homely, traditional, unlike his modern flat back home. The family who lived here, worked here were lovely people, Viktor couldn't communicate without Yuuri as a translator but he could sense it, everyone welcomed him here and welcomed his dog too. It was a sensation that he couldn't put into words; this place was far from things he was used to back in Saint Petersburg. With the only similar connection being the ocean view. There were times he did feel homesick, missing the snow, the language, home ice and vodka but just glimpsing Yuuri smile was enough to make him forget those European comforts. This was an impulse decision on a half selfish whim, he wanted the world to see Yuuri how he saw him, he wanted to see Yuuri win gold, he wanted to unlock those skills this man had failed to show everyone. He wanted Yuuri to show that talent and confidence he displayed at the banquet months ago to everyone but without champagne involved. Viktor was commonly called quite a selfish individual by those knew him personally and at times he felt it.

Yuuri was found with a bright smile on his face, bag still in hand and now a pen paired with a notebook. "We should back to your room where it's quiet" for a moment blue eyes even met those warmer bright brown ones before the younger walked off again, this time calm even offering passing glances to see if Viktor was following him throughout this house to go back upstairs. These little looks didn't go unnoticed, Viktor noticed and made a mental note of each one, the way Yuuri's expression looked curious, nervous, embarrassed and those eyes seemed to have a unknown sparkle to them.

They settled back in Viktor's room away from the typical noises this house made, books laid out on a table and even hot drinks provided by Yuuri's mother before she disappeared to leave the two men alone. They sat by each other but not terribly close, neither touching the other as a slightly more confident younger male began his first lesson of many. Viktor remained silent, his cool blue eyes fixated on those delicate hands as words were pointed out to him, sometimes even risking a quick glance to take a closer look at that soft face, the way those lips moved as Yuuri spoke, how that pink tint had faded now to be hardly noticeable and every time those black eyelashes folded against skin for a single moment, every time Yuuri blinked to momentarily hide those beautiful brown eyes from view. That voice seemed more confident, that Yuuri seemed more content in teaching now the subject was his native language, that or maybe he felt more relaxed knowing he could say whatever he wanted and Viktor wouldn't be able to understand him yet. Either way Viktor didn't mind, he loved listening to how that voice spoke to him regardless if it was in English or Japanese, he didn't need to understand the words to listen to Yuuri, he was content enough to just sit quietly admiring this man physically and verbally, Yuuri's voice was music to his ears just like that body was music to his senses on and off the ice.

"Does this make sense?" Viktor noticed that quick flicker of a glance Yuuri passed him as those words left his lips and the Russian didn't have the heart to tell his tutor he wasn't fully paying attention, that Yuuri was too beautiful, sounded too lovely and was too much of a stunning distraction for viktor to even focus completely on his new studies. This was the first time he could properly sit in peace with this man and admire him up close, Yuuri was too much of a distraction then he ever thought possible.

Without wanting to shatter that glass heart, Viktor shuffled himself a little closer, allowing them to both sit with a little contact between them but what surprised him the most is Yuuri didn't move away, they both comfortably allowed this little contact as their shoulders brushed against each other.

"I think I get half of it, go through it again once more" he paused with a smile, a quick glance from their paper work up to the man by his side. "Please?" He was offered a kind smile one filled with patience, they both knew this would take ages to learn and a soft nod was the only reply Viktor had in return before going back to their lesson.

Time passed with neither noticing how late it really was until a yawn escaped the younger, those glasses were removed so fingers could rub at those brown eyes that seemed tired. Yuuri pushed himself too much today it would of been better if he went to bed early instead of being awake to spend this time together. And without permission Viktor reached over, his fingers slipped into that soft rather thick black hair surprised by the texture of the strands and pushed it back, flashing that forehead out of curiosity. Yet the younger just remained frozen at the feeling, kept his eyes covered from what could only be described as shock at the sensation of fingertips tangled up in his hair with no warning.

"Look at me Yuuri" without realising it his words were Russian but those hands moved and once again he was met with those warm brown eyes staring at him, appearing tired, a little bloodshot but also confused and curious, shock was mixed in too since neither moved to remove Viktor's hand from the black mop of hair.

"I see why you push your hair back like this on the ice, it suits you" this time he knew his words weren't English, he knew Yuuri didn't understand but he chose to speak freely knowing only he knew his own words, it gave him the freedom to speak without needing to hold back his thoughts.

"V-Viktor?" Another stutter to today's count and with that he took his hand back, already missing the sensation of how soft that black hair actually was to touch.

"You're tired, go get some sleep we'll continue this tomorrow, okay?" Instead of being greeted with words, the reply he got was a simple nod, subtle semi-awkward smile and those dorky but adorable glasses being placed back onto that nose.

"Goodnight Viktor, goodnight Makkachin" that voice was tired, softer spoken than usual as Yuuri got up to leave the room.

"Goodnight Yuuri, sleep well" and with that he was alone again; Makkachin was asleep stretched out all over the bed. But now Viktor was left to think clearly, his eyes looked at the hand that rested within that black hair, reminiscing how Yuuri didn't move away from him, he froze up at the contact but didn't panic and scramble away this time, slowly, very almost painfully slowly Yuuri was getting more used to their contact and it caused a spike in his pulse. Viktor was a patient man, he knew waiting was his best method of moving forward together with Yuuri and it started to appear like his patience was slowly starting to pay off, on the ice yes, it was more obvious but now it was slowly clear that change was happening between them off the ice too and part of Viktor believed that was more important an anything else.

These lessons would be a regular experience between them but he didn't want to pressure Yuuri too much into being his language teacher either, instead of climbing into bed to push that space taking poodle over, Viktor remained at the table going over the notes, the text book they were working from and continued to go over what he had tried to learn. It slowly began to make more sense and if he struggled his phone was by his side to help. He wanted to impress Yuuri, he wanted to stop replying on him for translating, he wanted a basic understanding of how things worked here in Japan and he found himself daydreaming on what Yuuri's expression could look like. Would he be surprised? Would he be happy? Would he smile and even offer praise for getting things right or polite embarrassed criticism for perhaps not getting everything completely correct. Either way, he wanted to see a smile. Just one and Viktor couldn't be happier.

Finally his own eyes began to ache and sting from being awake too long, he felt the fatigue and abandoned his studies leaving everything littering the table in a semi organised fashion. Pulling himself up to stretch he noticed Makkachin staring at him, tail wagging happily with a muffled whine for attention.

"Yuuri's asleep so be quiet" But the poodle just whined more before finally jumping to up rest his front paws on his owners shoulders, cheating with the bed adding more height.

"Alright, alright, Makkachin you win" it didn't matter if anyone was awake no one could understand their foreign language. Part of him almost regretted he trained his precious poodle in Russian but at least his dog wasn't struggling with the same limitations he did, minus Yuuri couldn't communicate with the dog and it clearly upset Yuuri at times.

"Now there's an idea, let's teach Yuuri how to talk to you Makkachin I'm sure you'll both enjoy it if he learned to talk to you" he smiled at the affectionate kisses on his face, before finally pushing that fur down so he could remove his shirt once again, abandoned it on the floor before getting into bed. His arms opened by force so the Makkachin could lie against his owner's chest to settle for a cuddle.

"I think we'll be fine here, Yuuri doesn't remember anything but I think I'm okay with it, yeah it was a surprise and I wasn't prepared for it but I'm always a fan of surprises after all, I can work with this" for once since his one sided reunion with the man who stole his heart, Viktor felt it was best to leave that banquet behind him, a fresh start with Yuuri and live out their new roles to the fullest. Living. Now that was an interesting concept. Viktor living his life for once in twenty years that wasn’t focused on his legendary career just for a single season. Who would of ever thought it possible? Secretly it was quite wonderful as well as refreshing to have a season off. After all he had not had a proper break in at least five years. But winning five Grand Prix Final gold medals, as well as all the gold leading to each final was well worth the lack of breaks.

The Russian pair soon fell asleep. One with odd shuffling around, a weak tail flick and muffled whimpered like barks. And the other lay perfectly still sleeping peacefully from mild fatigue, but with dreams of what tomorrow could be like, dreams of fresh ice, delicious food and of course, Yuuri Katsuki.


	2. Language Lessons: Russian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin was trained to only understand Russian commands and Viktor has realised that this can be rather disheartening for Yuuri and wishes to fix this by offering language lessons of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter chapter mostly focused on Viktor and his dog Makkachin.

Viktor had learnt a lot since his nightly studies into the Japanese culture and language. He was far from fluent but his understanding was growing, although he was still heavily relying on Yuuri as translator, he could go out on his own if he wanted, on several occasions he had gone out drinking all night and managed to find his way back to the Katsuki household somehow, that and he was a celebrity here, not so much as Yuuri but everyone knew were to return him to if he had drank a little much, which happened once or twice. He could walk Makkachin comfortably on his own, with this town being so small compared to his Saint Petersburg it really didn't take him long to learn where everything was. Yuuri seemed proud of him and that made his heart swell with joy. They still couldn't have much contact between them however, Yuuri panicked still, often moved away or politely pushed Viktor to get some distance but it wasn't something the Russian took personally. By now he understood that Yuuri was his nervous fan, someone who admired him for a very long time and it was difficult for the younger to adjust from admiring his idol from afar to suddenly seeing each other on a daily basis. It must have been difficult and Yuuri had noticeable confidence issues both on and off the ice; which really only made the situation more complicated.

Viktor had decided to take things a little differently today, that instead of taking to the ice for his private practise sessions on routines he wasn't even sure if or when they would be used, the Russian living legend decided that he wanted to spend time with Yuuri and Makkachin. He found it could be calming for them both if they spent time together and the more casual free time they spent in each other’s company, perhaps the easier it would be for Yuuri to grow more comfortable around him. As luck would have it as far as Viktor knew, Yuuri was very fond of his poodle and Makkachin was equally as fond of the Japanese man. Sometimes when the Russian owner couldn’t locate his dog, he was most likely with the other skater of this household.

"Yuuri!" He knocked on the younger's bedroom door but he didn't get an answer. It was early and sometimes Yuuri slept in, commonly missing an alarm or being called at through his door and it appeared today was one of those days. Without looking through into that room, Viktor opened the door just enough while wearing a bright rather mischievous smile on his face.

"Makkachin go fetch Yuuri" a sneaky little Russian command and the poodle obeyed with a bark, running into the little room. Viktor refused to look but his smile was brighter at hearing confused half asleep groans and possibly disorientated words in Japanese, all he could understand was the name of his poodle but he guessed the rest. After all anyone would be confused at being woken up by an overly excited dog jumping all over them and attacking their faces with kisses. He heard shuffling sounds, more barking and remained by the door until it opened completely. He was greeted by a messy haired Yuuri rubbing sleep from those beautiful brown eyes with glasses pushed out for the way and smudges all up those large lenses.

"Good morning Yuuri!" he smiled, admiring how tired this man was. Watching carefully as this half asleep beauty jumped a little at hearing a voice from nowhere. 

"V-Viktor... morning" Yuuri removed those blue framed glasses to clean the lenses on his shirt, misty brown eyes squinting slightly as he tried to focus. The older man just admired the one before him not wanting to say anything just yet and almost feeling guilty over walking him up, but at the same time he soaked up the view, wanting to burn it into his memory on how Yuuri looked after waking up. Part of him already wished one day he could see this without having to wait outside of Yuuri's door, without needing to cheat by sending in Makkachin to wake him up. Katsuki Yuuri was breath taking regardless of the time of day it was and it was almost unfair he couldn’t simply take this man into his arms whenever he wished to.

"Let's take Makkachin for a walk before training today" he finally suggested eyes still glued to the man before him, watching for the careful little details while dreading he would miss a single reaction if he lost attention for even a moment.

"Be downstairs in 10 minutes" not wanting to tear himself away, Viktor turned to leave but looked back just long enough to tell his dog to stay with this disorientated beauty to mostly keep him awake.

Their walk was in mildly awkward silence but both paid close attention to Makkachin. Watching the playful poodle to make sure he didn't get himself into any form of trouble, except neither could stop him from running into the ocean, jumping at the waves with loud barking his tail wagging and leaping into deeper water so he could swim. Viktor seemed a little irritated with how he sighed, now the dog would need a bath to make sure no salt remained in that curled fur. So distracted by his precious poodle he failed to notice brown eyes staring at him.

"Viktor... are you mad?" There it was again that timid voice, Viktor passed a little glance with a tender smile to his human company before fixing his attention back onto his dog in the distance.

"Not particularly, he'll just need a bath later, is there a groomers nearby?"

"You don't know how to care for him properly do you?" His soft expression mildly soured as he fixated his weak frown back at Yuuri. Feeling not particularly offended but a little confused where that statement came from. It wasn't a known fact to the world but Viktor didn't usually spend that much time with any of his dogs he's ever owned, his career took a lot of his time but none of his poodles were ever neglected.

"No! Viktor no I'm sorry that came out wrong I didn't mean it like that" Yuuri's apologetic flailing was something he had almost grown used to seeing at this point, but he didn't take the time to be amused by it now.

"I usually send him to a groomers regarding his coat, I brush his fur daily but baths I left to the professionals and he has his coat cut by them too, I know how to care for my dog Yuuri, he's happy and healthy obviously" his voice came out more stern then he wanted. Viktor didn't want to sound mad at Yuuri because he wasn't angry, a little irritated maybe, but nothing as horrible as angry at the sensitive man by his side. But his words did scratch at the glass heart in Yuuri's chest and he observed with weakening blue eyes as the younger looked down at himself; a thumb messing with a button on his blue and black jacket.

"I guess... you always had the money to do that"

" Yuuri... Yuuri listen I didn't mean to snap at you" Viktor was indeed hopeless with sensitive people and sometimes he found it hard to communicate properly with his skating student. Unsure on what to do he reached forward with tender care to brush his fingers over the back of Yuuri's hand, causing that button to stop being played with.

"I'm not mad at you, I was surprised that's all" But Yuuri remained silent, regretful brown eyes remaining low.

"I always admired you Viktor, my parents even humoured me by getting me a miniature poodle when I was a child after I found out you had one, he looked a lot like Makkachin does now and I learnt how to care for him, but..." teeth met a bottom lip as Yuuri cut himself off.

Viktor loathed this. His heart ached deep within his chest and this pain wasn't a completely new feeling, he felt something similar before now. That day at the airport, when Yuuri deserted him after having such a fantastic drunken night together on the banquet dance floor. But now this grief felt like it had grown into anguish and he wasn't sure how much longer he could cope standing here being forced to witness this. "Yuuri" this time he made sure his voice was tender as he spoke, taking extra time as he picked out words to use.

"Makkachin only understands Russian commands, I'll teach you how to communicate with him if you teach me how to look after him instead sending him off to see groomers all the time, deal?" He tilted his head slightly to try to glimpse a better look at the man by him, hoping his words were heard. It took a few seconds that felt longer than they were before Yuuri reacted however, brown eyes looked up through lenses that had shifted slightly out of place on his nose.

"Seriously?" Warming up his own worried frown Viktor smiled and nodded once.

"Yeah seriously! It'll be fun and you'll pick up Russian in no time" his glance shifted to look out for his poodle and whistled to grab the dog's attention before shouting a command at Makkachin to send him running back towards them. Viktor didn't notice but brown eyes hadn't stopped looking at him in these moments and now that drenched dog had stopped at their feet, wet tail wagging before shaking all the extra water out of his fur, splashing both humans in the process.

Viktor offered some mild scolding words at his dog but shifted his focus back onto Yuuri with a bright smile. Not failing to notice how his fingers were still settled against that hand and how neither of them moved away from this touch. "How about we take him home for a bath before going to train today?" He was the coach they could do whatever he wanted regarding training, though maybe a text to the owners of the ice castle would be a good idea as well.

Yuuri appeared more confident as well as healed from their little verbal scuffle once they had managed to put Makkachin in a bath back home. And Viktor listened with his usual subtle but intensive observations to everything he was told, his eyes mostly focused on his poodle but he couldn't resist the urge to glance back at Yuuri, wanting to admire the look on the younger's face without those blue rimmed glasses, brown eyes squinting slightly as both men worked on washing the dog. The expression was something he had only got to see in certain situations, that young face soft with a genuine delighted smile with bright brown eyes that even glowed with love as Yuuri interacted with the medium sized dog. The dog’s owner was almost jealous that Yuuri offered such an expression only to Makkachin, but he still got to witness it from the side lines and that in itself was something worth holding onto. To Viktor he sometimes felt like a fly on the wall during these moments, that the man he loved had forgotten he was in the room, but this genuine and innocent Yuuri was something he was happy to silently witness, after all it was something new he could learn about Yuuri. How different that face can look and how those beautiful brown eyes could look when they were focusing on something the younger loved, other than skating. Once he was a clean poodle Viktor wrapped him up into a towel to help soak up any remaining water, smiling and praising in Russian at how well-behaved Makkachin had been.

"What did you say to him?" Yuuri asked sounding confidently curious. Viktor was distracted but continued to smile as he finished off pampering his precious poodle.

"Just that he's a good boy for behaving for us" blue eyes shifted to the other human in the room now, wearing his playful expression as he finally realised how much fun this could be and how much he missed out on caring for his dog by paying others to do it instead. Yes it was quite hard work but it was the experience that made it fun, the company of being around both Makkachin and Yuuri that also made it far more worth it than simply a clean poodle. Not once did the younger flinch away or freak out over how close they were during this time and that just made Viktor's smile appear brighter.


	3. Cultural misunderstanding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor never was very good at handling sensitive people. So when he finds Yuuri in tears one evening the situation only gets worse as he tries to fix what is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I like writing angst too much this chapter happened and I half regret it.

After a rather intense training at the ice castle and soaking aching muscles in the hot springs, Viktor tried to look for Yuuri. It appeared the younger had simply vanished without saying a word. They were supposed to have a meal together before studying but without the other it would be almost pointless. He searched the rooms he knew he could look into without disturbing guests who paid to be here and it wasn't like he could ask anyone if they had seen Yuuri either. Finally he found the man he was looking for but before he could call out to the younger to grab his attention, a hand grabbed his arm. Mildly surprised by the sudden contact he looked back to find Yuuri's mother had a tender hold on him and a finger to her lips. They couldn't communicate at all, minus basic pleasantries, such as simple hellos, goodbyes, please and thank you’s as well as goodnight to name a few, but this was obvious enough that he should be quiet. Viktor didn't understand but followed her as she got him to sit in the same room as her son but towards the back. A small box of tissues was offered to him before she moved away to sit by her son. The two members of the Katsuki family had their backs to him and at this point Viktor was convinced Yuuri didn't even know he was in the room at all.

Without saying a word he watched them both intently, listened to soft words in a foreign language that he currently had no hope of ever understanding and tried to make sense of that the others were sitting in front of. He saw what he believed to be photographs but couldn't make out what they were from this distance. To Viktor it appeared like they were perhaps praying but he wasn't sure and it didn't seem suitable for him to only guess, or ask either. Hiroko Katsuki placed a hand on her son's shoulder with a rather sad smile on her face offering only what could be guessed as comforting words from a mother to her child. Only one word could be picked out from this foreign exchange and that was his own name. Something he had grown used to over the years when others spoke about him in a range of languages throughout the world. It was then that Yuuri finally turned around to finally look at the Russian in the room. There was no mistaking the tears spilling from those beautiful but distraught brown eyes either. Whatever Yuuri was doing was enough to bring him to tears and already Viktor felt guilty for sitting here only watching without knowing or understanding what the hell was going on.

He didn't want to move or speak until given some form of permission, he felt like he couldn't. But now he understood why he was given the tissues, Hiroko Katsuki knew that they would be needed and perhaps she thought it was best for the Russian to comfort the youngest member of her family instead of herself. In a silent gesture with a tender but weak smile on his face he lifted up that tissue box knowing that's all he really could do right now. He didn't understand what was going on but he could feel the sadness in the air, seeing his Yuuri in tears once again; but clueless as to why made it feel like his heart had been ripped out and sliced open. Viktor only stood when Yuuri approached him. Those blue-framed glasses were removed as the younger dried his eyes with a tissue from the box offered to him. 

"I'm sorry Viktor" regretful blue eyes witnessed a half-hearted forced smile but again he didn't know what to say, he couldn't ask what was wrong or what had happened; for once in his life he felt hopeless. Once those reddened brown eyes were dry, those glasses were put back into place and Yuuri left the room without saying anything else. Uncertain Viktor just looked back at Hiroko who simply smiled with a signal to follow. So he did, preparing his words in mind before catching up with the man of his secret affections. "Yuuri..." he wanted to ask for them to talk about it but when presented with that downhearted expression; he couldn't ask that anymore. Viktor was hopeless with situations like this, he couldn't handle anyone being upset, he wasn't used to being around people with glass hearts. Everyone he knew was confident, strong willed, a lot like himself and that was what he was more than used to dealing with. All he wanted to do was pull the younger into a hug, hold onto him tightly and listen carefully if Yuuri was brave enough to share his concerns, but the last thing he wanted was to scare him away. They couldn't have any physical contact without one panicking, which would have made things a lot worse right now.

"Yuuri should I take you on a date?"

"Don't be stupid Viktor!" He snapped, that voice broke a little as red dyed those cheeks.

"You don't even understand why I'm upset!"

"You're right I don't understand, but I want too" both men just stared at each other, one with brown eyes that looked like they could cry at any moment, while the other remained still, unsure on what to say or do at this point. He wanted to understand and would do anything to gain that understanding between them. Viktor was still learning about Yuuri every day however and would do anything to make this into a learning experience for his own future reference. Knowing this wasn't the best place to have a debate on their reactions, Viktor smiled, a soft smile one that he usually saved only for this man, a private smile that possibly could save this situation, the oldest man reached out to place a hand onto a shoulder. 

"I'll wait in my room Yuuri, okay?" His voice was tender to match his expression but he didn't need a response, he guessed that saddened but surprised look on that face was enough of an agreement to meet upstairs. Viktor left Yuuri alone while hoping he would be joined soon.

Letting out a deep-hearted sigh he collapsed into his chair, mumbling to himself in his native language about how he never expected any of this. Scolding himself for being stupid for technically asking Yuuri on a date so suddenly without thought or proper preparation. Yuuri's reaction was colder than he ever thought possible but he tried not to take it to heart, after all it turned out to be a very stupid mistake to suddenly ask for a date at that time. Makkachin jumped up beside him with a soft whine to grab his owner's attention and without thinking Viktor moved to allow his dog to partly lie on him. At times like this he was grateful for his poodle, his precious dog offered comfort to him when he was too used to having nothing but his own strength and relying on himself for absolutely everything. Viktor trusted Makkachin completely since his dog didn't care he was a famous in the sports world and sometimes that was a welcomed release from the stress he felt at not only being a human with the usual struggles, but also being Viktor Nikiforov the Russian skating legend.

"Makkachin... I messed up" he whined while burying his face into some curly brown fur, keeping to Russian so if anyone over heard no one would really know. Viktor explained it all how he messed up, how seeing Yuuri so upset had broke his heart and how hopeless he still felt over not understanding life here in Japan. Usually he embraced challenges like this without feeling negative but now his heart was involved it was harder to cope. But he was Viktor Nikiforov he knew he could handle this it would just have to be managed in a different way than he was used to. But he still could talk to his poodle if he ever needed and it didn't show any weakness to the world or scratch his flawless reputation. While he spoke with confidence growing in his voice he ran his fingers through that fur, admiring the way it felt before picking up a brush to lightly comb his poodle as the dog started to fall asleep. Still with a smile on his face the owner grabbed a pet wet wipe to clean his dog's eyes they looked a bit leaky and it did cause Makkachin to wake up again so he lifted his head to offer a few kisses to Viktor's face.

"Good boy Makkachin, good boy" Viktor was so distracted by caring for his poodle he failed to notice brown eyes watching from the doorway. The Russian pair remained lost in their own little world until the tiniest tap on the wooden floor distracted the dog causing both to look at the door. Makkachin leaped off the sofa to go greet the other man he loved so much, tail wagging happily as he placed paws onto the human's chest to get some attention.

"Yuuri!" Viktor smiled his usual smile as he addressed his student, but the youngest ignored being spoken to and only paid attention to the demanding pile of overly excited poodle fur. Japanese words were offered as Yuuri spoke to Makkachin but Viktor simply watched; admiring both of those he loved with soft look on his face. The way his dog acted, bouncing around, barking and tail wagging like crazy, in the exact same fashion he always greeted his owner whenever Viktor came home and of course how Yuuri smiled, even getting down on one knee to allow sloppy dog kisses to his face and to wrap his arms around the dog into a brief cuddle, hands messing with those floppy ears and a single kiss been given to the dog’s head. How they interacted was beautiful to witness. Yuuri eventually stood up however and without even being told to, the Russian owner spoke up telling his poodle to go lie down out of the way of the two humans. Makkachin offered a little whine but did as he was told, deciding to settle on the bed with big eyes watching both men in the room.

Still remaining silent Viktor offered the seat next to him for his student, half expecting Yuuri to take the other chair to keep some distance between them instead. However, much to his pleasant surprise Yuuri accepted the space by his side. Yet, it wasn’t something to show any public positive reaction over. The younger opted to sit with a turn his body; leg crossed over away from him and only one slightly reddened cheek was available for the Russian to look at. Unsure on what to do at first Viktor looked around the room for an icebreaker, something to start chipping away at this strained silence with.

Once he found exactly what he was looking for he fetched it without a sound, only to flop back into his chair and played with the stuffed dog, mostly moving the ears while admiring the soft fabric brushing against his fingertips. This object was the poodle tissue holder he always had on hand; whenever they went to the ice castle. Viktor never felt embarrassed about carrying it around since it always proved useful in one way or another.

One time during practise he even threw it at Yuuri in excitement while cheering without even knowing he had done that until it was too late. In this silence as he stared that the stuffed dog’s face, he smiled a little thinking back on it and knew how he wanted to get some form of conversation going. Holding the plush tissue holder in one hand he reached over to rest it on the younger’s shoulder; nuzzling its plush face against that one cheek he could see and even barked once. Yuuri didn’t react at first but scrunched up his upper body a little, face tilting into view as the younger partly rested his cheek into that fleece like fur.

“What… what are you doing?” mumbled words but nothing that sounded upset or angry as far as the Russian could tell, so he simply offered a tender smile and barked again.

“Makkachin doesn’t like seeing you upset” he answered honestly even if it was a little childish, still carrying that soft-hearted expression on his face and lips. “And neither do I” gentle but determined blue eyes briefly locked with low-spirited brown orbs before, as always, the younger looked away first, casting his gaze on the fake fluffy toy resting on his shoulder. It was a start Yuuri was facing him, sort of, but it was a good start at least.

“Yuuri… I still have a lot to learn about life here in Japan so if there is something you feel like I should know, then tell me please, I don’t want to be the ignorant foreigner” and he wasn’t talking about things like manners, pleasantries, things he can and can’t do while outside in public or while at the table during meals either. He subtly hinted at their little heated almost argument earlier in the corridor, but he didn’t want to directly bring that up either. So the Russian sat here, hoping his low-key approach was enough of a hinting to get his point across.

"Maybe you don't remember since you won it yet again, but I scored dead last in my first Grand Prix Final" Yuuri spoke with little confidence, voice partially muffled by the toy poodle still resting on his shoulder and against his face. Both fell back into silence but the younger slowly started to explain what he believed were the reasons behind his failure in the World Championships; that his beautiful miniature poodle had died and being so far away from home meant he couldn't attend the funeral, which only added to the choking guilt of not seeing the little dog in five years since moving to Detroit. And his usual lack of confidence only made it a lot more difficult to cope with.  
Viktor hung onto every word intently but his focus was split in two, he listened to everything without a single sound but he couldn't stop himself from watching the younger man speak. He witnessed that body slowly soften up, muscles under those clothes grew more relaxed and even shifted in the chair to be more openly accepting of being closer to someone else. That leg was still crossed over in a defensive display with the knee pointing in the opposite direction; but it was progress. Yuuri's voice remained quiet and brittle as he spoke, even remnants of regret mixed in with noticeable sadness and possible anger, a tone Viktor had never heard of before the younger use before and it hurt to listen to. He even felt an ache beginning to form in his chest and everything almost felt like torture.

Yet his full attention remained on Yuuri with his flawless poker face, capable of holding onto this tender smile and bright blue eyes that showed nothing more than an evocative interest in this conversation. His brain did briefly get impatient thinking this conservation wasn't even relevant to their earlier spat, but he quickly pushed any negative thoughts to the side. It had to be relevant, yet even if it wasn't, Viktor would listen to every word the younger said, because even with this quite depressing subject matter, the man he had secretly written a whole skating programme over his unfinished ‘Eros’, was here willingly talking to him and he would hang onto this moment dearly. This conversation was the first time Yuuri had approached him first and with volition no less, a goal to talk about all that happened earlier and if Viktor wasn't careful enough he might show a little bit too much delight in spending this time together.

"About earlier as well" Yuuri paused only to take that tissue box poodle off his shoulder and settled it into his lap, down cast brown eyes staring at it as he lightly squished that padded face in both hands. It appeared like he was a little lost in thought about what to say next or he simply wanted something in his hands to focus on, a distraction perhaps but Viktor didn't mind. He settled his hands in his own lap, fingers lacing together as he got comfortable in his part of this chair again. Still carrying the patience of a Saint he waited without saying a word.

Yuuri eventually went into explaining what had happened earlier, what he thought Viktor had witnessed in that room downstairs, as well as the tears. He spoke about how in some Japanese homes there were shines dedicated to the family's ancestors and that his poodle had been added to the shine downstairs with photographs and even his collar’s dog tags. Tears had started to clot those brown eyes again but Yuuri didn't move to catch them either, he let them fall down his cheeks while some fell into his lenses. Yet he continued to speak as his voice slowly broke with each word, he explained that he was apologising to this dog for the last five years and missing the funeral.  
It was now that Viktor let his expression fall into one that was more suitable for the situation, more serious, but kept gentle knowing he should appear supportive. If he was completely honest to himself he only partially understood this behaviour, he had dogs in the past and of course he had Makkachin right now, but Japanese mourning was very different from things back in Russia so he didn't have a clue on what to say. Unsure if it was the best choice of actions as well as words, the older male reached over to help himself to a tissue from his poodle holder.

"You've trained very hard and even made it to the Grand Prix Final Yuuri" without permission he removed those blue rimmed glasses and used that tissue to lightly dab those beautiful brown eyes dry, even lightly soaking up any tears that remanded on those pink cheeks.

"Scoring last is still an achievement since you still made it to the final in the first place" those words slipped out of his mouth before he even had chance to control what he was saying. He really did wish he had more experience with sensitive types, because at times such as this, winning medals was a lot easier than dealing with people such as Yuuri. Yet his heart beat had spiked within his chest when he realised that the younger hadn't moved away this time or even flinched, Viktor was actually allowed to touch this man's face and able to dry those eyes without any conflict between them. Those damp brown eyes even watching his movements carefully, seeming confused by their interactions yet he still refused to move away.

"I meant... you worked hard and are still working hard Yuuri, you'll win gold this season and your dog will be proud" if Viktor was capable of feeling embarrassment for the way he was speaking, then maybe he would of, but he didn't feel such negative emotions. Other than he knew he was awful with supporting others with their struggles. If it was skating criticism he would proudly offer words of improvement, but he couldn't handle situations like this well at all and he usually spoke without thinking of other people’s feelings or opinions. So to hopefully soften the harsh words that slipped out of his mouth, he simply smiled one of his victory smiles that were capable of winning the hearts of thousands, the one he flashed to the public during events and interviews and on the ice. Viktor could make almost anyone fall in love with him just from this signature smile of his, almost anyone regardless of gender, almost anyone. Except for the only one who mattered, the only one who actually caught his attention and his heart. Yuuri Katsuki.

“You know, you’re not too good at pep talks Viktor” a weak smile warmed up that confused expression that he still held a tissue against. Completely perplexed on what he just heard, the Russian blinked before giving into the need to laugh. He was far from insulted, he knew he was terrible but it was the sudden words and how they were said that just seemed to amuse him endlessly.

“V-Viktor… what’s so funny?” even after hearing his name spoken with a confused tone, he still continued to laugh but tried to bring it under control. It wasn’t something to be so amused by, but he was, maybe it was something to do with the fact it was the first time Yuuri spoke against him, the first time Yuuri willingly said something partially negative about him to his face that was so amusing, or maybe it was the way those words were spoken and the smile that followed, almost like the younger was trying to tease him in some form. Finally with his little giggle fit under some control, Viktor smiled feeling relieved, to him it felt like Yuuri had opened up a lot more than expected. To willingly talk to him, to allow him to dry those engaging brown eyes, to even mildly insult him so openly, it was some reassurance he didn’t even know he needed.

“Nothing Yuuri, Nothing” he wore his smile brighter as he spoke, still trying to hold onto the laughter that wanted to surface. This turned out to be a conversation they both needed after all and Viktor was more than grateful for it. Overly excited as he usually was, the Russian jumped up off this sofa and dragged Yuuri up onto his feet too. Those blue-rimmed glasses fell onto the floor along side the plush poodle, both carelessly discarded as the younger was pulled away from the chair they shared.  
“My glasses!” but the older male just kept smiling boldly and dragged the younger out the room, even opening the other’s bedroom door before pushing him inside with a playful but rather firm shove, since he still refused to step foot into Yuuri’s room out of respect.

“Get changed, we’re going out Yuuri!” out of impulse Viktor winked once still carrying his signature smile even when faced with the younger squinting at him in utter confusion at this unexpected behaviour. They needed to celebrate or in the Russian’s eyes they needed too anyway and he thought going out for a meal might cheer up his student, even if it was only a little bit.

“After all Yuuri, you never said no to the date offer!” finally letting go of his laughter again the Russian left his student standing in his darkened room utterly confused as to what had just happened between them.

“V-Viktor, what about my glasses?!” the younger did follow but was greeted with the older, overly excited male winking again as he slid his own bedroom door shut in Yuuri’s face.

“You’ve got ten minutes Yuuri! Oh yeah, don’t wear that ugly suit or I might have to rip it off you and burn it”

“Viktor are you even listening to me!” truth be told, he was listening but decided to keep up a playful act of partial ignorance just for the sake of it. Yuuri appeared happier after this behaviour even if he was obviously confused by this sudden change of pace and proposed ‘date’. And that’s all Viktor wanted, he wanted the younger to soften up after such an emotionally draining day, he hoped that Yuuri could at least enjoy an evening together after all that had happened.

“I need my glasses!” Viktor simply allowed himself to keep laughing as he got changed. Amused by the younger still at his closed door begging for this glasses. That voice sounded healthier to his ears, happier and perhaps even mildly amused and annoyed at being ignored.

“Eight minutes left Yuuri!”

“V-Viktor give me my glasses back!”


	4. Yuri(o) Plisetsky?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Japan together with Yuuri was calm and based on a routine. But that tranquil routine comes crashing down when Yuri Plisetsky threatens to take Viktor back to Russia. A battle between the Piglet Prince and the Russian Fairy is about to begin leaving Viktor 'the living legend' Nikiforov stuck in the middle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features spoilers of episode 10 as all chapters so far. 
> 
> I couldn't write a fic without having another favourite character involved after all Yuri Plisetsky makes life so very interesting with his anger. Also this chapter is written around episode two and it features lines used within the sub, because I wanted to keep a 'canon' sort of feeling to Yurio's appearance within this fic. 
> 
> Warning: more angst in this chapter because my brain thought it was a good idea. And I half regret it.

Viktor was internally grateful for a lot of things since his spontaneous move to Japan, having a season officially off as a skater, the hot springs, the food, in particular his favourite pork katsudon, the alcohol, this town being by the ocean and the Japanese people to name a few. The Russian found the culture fascinating since he found himself being able to listen to the people talk for hours without understanding a single word. This language was different from those he knew and to him the way they spoke was gentle to the ears, a pleasure to the senses. The homes were gorgeous and traditional in a way he found charming as well as comforting, surprisingly he didn't feel overly burdened or labeled as a foreigner here either but he possibly had Yuuri to thank for being his personal translator.

One thing he loved the most about being here in Japan was the fresh hardly used ice. Here at the ice castle he could skate in peaceful silence, away from the world, the press, the public, the nagging he choose to ignore from his coach anyway and the other skaters he was forced to share the Saint Petersburg's rink with, not that he hated the sharing or the company, he was just grateful for this silence when he was allowed it, so he could focus completely on himself without a single care for the outside world. It was just him alone in the centre of this ice.

Having this whole rink to himself with not a single soul to witness his work in progress felt sort alien to him as well as a blessing. Depending on his mood if he choose to listen to music or not, the only sounds echoing from these empty walls could the resonance his blades made against the ice, the way he danced across this surface as it came as naturally to him as breathing. His two incomplete works of art were playing on his mind however, 'Agape' the innocent unconditional love or the more exotic 'Eros' full of passion and sexual desire. Both were equally appealing of a story to tell, both would draw everyone's eyes and hearts into his routine but he was torn on what would surprise the world the most. His beautifully almost childish like love 'Agape' would be the exact opposite of what people would expect of him, but he couldn't stop thinking about his other possible story to play out here alone but at the centre of the world's attention. 'Eros' the story of a man able to seduce any woman he desired, except one, this one beautiful woman didn't fall for him, instead they played the game of love until she too fell victim to his charms and when she did, he abandoned her to move onto another village. 'Eros' or 'Agape' it was a difficult decision to make. Almost impossible, his head wanted one programme while his heart wanted the other.

Feeling frustrated at his own lack of will power to make any form of decision, once again, Viktor decided to take a break a quick breather wiping all sweat from his face on a towel, holding it there as the soft fibres felt gentle against his face. 'Agape' or 'Eros'. Letting out a heavy sigh that he was holding back, the Russian finally put that towel down to finish off the water in his bottle. Rather enjoying the sensation of the refreshing liquid hitting the back of his dry throat.

"What in the world have you done to me, Yuuri" a mumbled Russian statement as he glided back into the centre of the ice to start his internal war all over again. Flashes of memories from the banquet started to torment him again as his body flowed like liquid for his starting sequence, the one night that plagued him for months, that one single night he honestly didn't give a damn he was Viktor 'the living legend' Nikiforov and enjoyed the company of the skaters he could say he was friends with, the strange break dancing completion between two completely different Yuri, that outrageous stripping show of pole dancing between Chris and some unknown drunken Japanese man. But the most important was his own involvement afterwards, instead of being overly excited and taking picture after picture, when he humoured the unknown drunk on the dance floor, getting involved mostly because he stopped caring but to then actually have the time of his life, to laugh and to smile in a genuine way he almost forgot how to do, it still made his heart swell when he thought about it. But there were times he couldn't stop thinking about it either. His whole world got turned upside down by a drunken, half naked Japanese man with slurred English words that invited him here, to live here to be a coach, with hazy brown eyes that sparkled from something other than alcohol and were the most breathtaking eyes he had ever been lucky enough to witness.

'Agape' the programme of innocent love and the story within his head. Or 'Eros' the tale of sexual desire and the dance within his heart.

"You look like you're doing great Viktor!" That voice, that accent was so familiar as it echoed throughout these walls and was enough to finally break his train of thought. Glancing to the side he noticed his practise wasn't as private as he thought since two pairs of eyes were watching him from the side lines. Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky. He never expected to have to deal with the Russian fairy while overseas here in Japan but it seemed he was followed, perhaps he shouldn't of updated his social media so much and tagged it with his location almost constantly. 

"Yuri you're here? I'm surprised Yakov let you come" The older Russian sounded excited to see a familiar face but he mostly didn't understand why he was followed, his peace here in his country was about to be torn apart by an angry blond kitten in lion's clothing and already he knew that was something he didn't want that to happen. But Yakov wouldn't of willingly let the tiny Russian kitten fly here, they both had the same coach after all and the old man refused to even let Viktor fly here. It was still surprising that the famous coach didn't burst a blood vessel or two as he stalked Viktor to the air port and screamed as he boarded a plane.

"Judging from that look, I'm guessing I forgot some promise I made!" Viktor had forgotten about a lot of things, he struggled to remember things that didn't link in with his career most of the time and sometimes he even forgot things that related to his own private life, such as if he was running low on food back at his flat or if he needed to buy more alcohol in. So seeing Yuri so angry wasn't a total surprise. Since it appeared his solo training was cut short by this unexpected visitor, he glided over to join the two younger skaters on solid ground. Slipping on the protective covers for his custom gold blades without much thought, other than he wondered what trouble they were going to be thrown into by this unexpected arrival of a clearly territorial tabby cat. Viktor listened to the youngest complain on and on as he usually did about how he was painfully aware of how forgetful Viktor was and ranted about how a promise was a promise regardless if it was forgotten or not. He may have only partly listened but those last few words caught his attention the most.

"Let's go back to Russia!" Yuri was exactly as he remembered, angry and determined mixed in with selfish desire that made him arrogant even at his young age. Sure, the 'Russian fairy' had average talent but the young brat believed he was so much better than he actually was.

And it wasn't anyone's place to decide what Viktor should and shouldn't do. No one could tell him what to do and even if they did voice their unwanted opinions, he wouldn't listen anyway. If he wanted to go back to Russian soil and forget this attempt at coaching, he would, if he wanted to take back his statement of taking a season off, he would or if he choose to remain here on foreign soil to follow through with his desire to coach Yuuri, teaching the glass hearted Japanese skater how to come out of his obvious self confidence constricting shell, he would. Viktor was a man who did everything the way he wanted to and now was certainly no different. Secretly Viktor didn't want to go back to Russia at all, he wanted to stay right here in Japan until Yuuri wins gold at the next Grand Prix Final, he admired everything here and adored learning thing about the culture, the people, the language and most of all spending time with Yuuri. Training Yuuri to lose all that unnecessary piggy weight, learning more about Yuuri as a person as well as a skater. Admiring the man he fell madly in love with after too much champagne, in a night of stripping and passionate dancing. Yuuri was so close to him now, yet also still so very far away. And unfortunately, it appeared no one in the figure skating world wanted the legendary five time world champion here taking a break, except for himself and hopefully Yuuri Katsuki.

His mind still wondered over to his internal battle even while being stared at by an angry hissing kitten and a confused, possibly even terrified piglet. 'Agape' or 'Eros' innocent unconditional love or passionate sexual desire. 'Eros' or 'Agape' a performance erotic enough to melt the ice rink itself or a solo so pure it would bring tears to those who viewed it. Viktor's head vs Viktor’s heart.

"Okay I've decided!" Maybe the tiny angry Russian's sudden appearance was a blessing in disguise all along. The answer to his problem, his internal war, was literally standing right in front of him now. All he needed to solve this was a new home for his hot blooded 'Eros' and his purely honest 'Agape'.

"Tomorrow I'll choreograph a programme for both of you to the same music I'm using in my short programme!" of course he was met with protests from the pair of them. For whatever reason the piglet and the kitten didn't agree with his genius idea, maybe it was something to do with the banquet, since Yuri remembered everything including losing the break dance battle, but Yuuri was clearly too drunk off his face to remember anything. So perhaps something else happened that he didn't know of that caused the two skaters to be rivals of sorts. It made things difficult since they clearly didn't want to have the same music as the other. So with a dismissive smile the oldest Russian simply put all protests to rest, Viktor had made up his mind and there was no stopping him now. After all he was always a man who got exactly what he wanted when he set his mind on a goal.

"No this piece has several different arrangements, I was trying to decide which one to use, so, instead you'll compete to see who can surprise the audience that most!" Viktor couldn't stop himself from smiling as he spoke, getting overly excited at the concept that was being created right before his eyes and there was no denying that Yuri's attitude suddenly did a complete 180 as well. Aggressively throwing in his own terms on this new competition, that the Russian legend had to do whatever the winner said. Yuuri on the other hand was clearly panicking in his own usual way, not wanting to get dragged unnecessarily into this test of impressing both an audience, but more importantly, Viktor Nikiforov himself.

"Great, I love that sort of thing!" Without saying it he had complete faith that his Yuuri would win regardless and without a ridiculous amount of champagne too. This little rivalry started on the banquet dance floor but now would spill out onto the ice for a true competition like no other. With the help of the triplets his hidden agenda exploded as it went viral and now he had just a week to not only perfect both of his incomplete programmes, polishing them off as gifts to his new students, a spoiled kitten and a nervous piglet, but to teach them both his visions of what 'Agape' and 'Eros' should look like exposed on the ice for the world to witness. And Viktor simply couldn't wait for it, he was beyond excited.

Things hadn't settled between the three of them since leaving the ice castle however. Yuri in his determined mindset didn't completely plan on staying in Japan so he ended up inviting himself to live within the Katsuki household without even asking. Claiming it's not fair if the oldest Yuuri got to keep the forgetful Russian all to himself. Not that Viktor criticised he almost the did the same thing his first day here, almost, except for one very fine detail, he was actually invited here it just so happened the one who extended the drunken invitation didn't remember doing so. Already missing the silence and peaceful atmosphere this household used to have only this morning, Viktor ignored whatever the two were bickering on about like children, yet he didn't approve of Yuri's attitude though, demanding a meal straight after calling this unique home nothing more than a hovel. Perhaps he should have words with the Russian fairy to start being more respectful of others and their property. But for now instead of getting irritated he focused on Makkachin the only well behaved boy in this room, since his dog decided to settle on the sofa with him using his lap as a pillow.

Their evening progressed into something more quiet as luck would have it, with Yuri passing out after a bowl of pork katsudon while a room was being prepared for him. Viktor tried a new alcohol but kept his drinking sensible after all he was needed on the ice tomorrow and eventually learning Yuuri had completely disappeared. The oldest Katsuki sibling told him where to look first so changing into more suitably dressed attire for the public, Viktor followed the trail he was given in an attempt to find the lost piglet. Makkachin followed without being told to do so and having some company worked out. He spoke about how he was overly excited over what had happened today, how surprised he was that Yuri had turned up out of the blue and that his unfinished masterpieces would be given to others, without him having to make that final decision on if he should choose 'Agape' or 'Eros'. Yet his excitement slowly boiled down to mild concern as Yuuri was no where to be found at the location he was given. At least there was that familiar face of Yuuri's dance teacher and while they shared one quick drink together he learned something new about his little piglet. Whenever Yuuri gets anxious he always wants to practice. Taking that into consideration he followed his next given trail which lead to the ice castle. And there he was displayed out in perfect silence across the ice, a look of sad determination thinking he was completely alone out in the rink. But focused blue eyes watched with a smile as Viktor spoke with the ice castle owners, learning more about the glass hearted skater they all knew and loved. Yuuri was no genius he was just gifted with a lot of free time and places to practise, the ice castle was his domain whenever it wasn't booked up and a ballet hall all his own if he couldn't take to the ice. Yuuri hated losing but he wouldn't be a true competitor if he didn't loath losing to others.

"So a magic spell to turn the piglet into a Prince" he mumbled to himself before leaving the staff area of this ice rink. But he didn't feel like leaving either, without a sound he sneaked into the stands finding a hidden spot to watch Yuuri practise out his anxiety. Those movements were a lot more graceful now all those extra piggy pounds were shed and Yuuri's presentation was something to genuinely admire. It was actually sort of magical finally being able to see this man take to the ice when it wasn't a video that went viral. Blue eyes stared with passion at the display presented before him, Yuuri Katsuki was simply too beautiful when exposed like this, like this was a dance between them and them alone, with no one else around to witness this passion unfold. And Viktor knew this detailed sequence all too well, how limbs flowed flawlessly from one piece of presentation to another, gliding into a quid effortlessly without music for guidance. But there was music playing with the Russian's mind, he watched with bottled up excitement at seeing his own award winning 'Stay Close To Me' once again preformed for him by Yuuri. He felt like this private viewing was for him and him alone. With each movement he could hear the music, his chosen Opera sync perfectly together with that physical display. His heart beat increased without him noticing, how he wanted to cheer proudly for Yuuri and even run down there to either join him on the ice as a skater or a love struck fan and simply hug this man like his life actually depended on it. There was something special about Yuuri skating this routine, countless times his programmes were copied and flaunted by those lesser skaters wanting to improve on their own base skills, but Yuuri Katsuki was different. Completely different. It was unknown if the younger man knew it or not but he gave passion to this routine, this programme that was a bold cry out for something desperately missing from Viktor's life that no one even knew about.

And with that this secret display of his latest routine had come to its beautiful and dramatic close. Hands held across that heaving chest, back tilted and eyes staring at the ceiling. But before Viktor even had chance to stop himself from jumping around with a loud applause for that stunning performance, a bark by the rink side made him and Yuuri jump. Makkachin had moved from his side without him even noticing and ran out onto the ice to get to the other human he loved so much, or tried since he fell straight over with a whimper that echoed throughout his empty hall. Panic stricken Viktor leapt from his hidden seat to rescue the dog in need, running in clothes as well as shoes not suitable for this movement but he didn't care, his poodle desperately needed his help to get off the ice but by the time he reached the rink side entrance, Yuuri had already brought the poodle to safety. Holding that mass of panting brown fur within his arms, even smiling as kisses of love and appreciation were given to that damp with sweat face as the younger, quite exhausted male reunited those four paws with solid ground.

"Makkachin!" Still panicked to the point his heart wanted to burst from his chest, the Russian fell to his knees to hold all that fur in both his arms. Automatically scolding in their shared language at how stupid the dog was and that he shouldn't leave his side, ever. Letting the poodle go he checked all four of those legs and paws, double checking and even triple checking there was no injuries. But Makkachin similarly barked with a tail wagging like crazy at the attention, clearly not understanding why his owner was so angry or upset. Finally relief washed over him that his precious poodle wasn't wounded, a few kisses were given to his beloved pet's head as he messed with those floppy ears, adding more scolding words that one more stunt like that and he would have to be kept an on a lead instead of letting him wonder freely. Usually Makkachin could be trusted without the restrains of a lead or harness, but this time he proved not to be as well behaved as previously thought.

"Thank you Yuuri" he finally breathed with a heavy sigh as he stood. His expression still carried obvious worry but now his focus was on the man by his side, taking in the finer details such as the way that some messy black hair had stuck to damp with sweat skin. Those brown eyes looked relieved but also confused, perhaps nervous yet that smile on his reddened face was genuine. It was a warm expression like he had just witnessed something only a very lucky few were able to see. Even covered in sweat, little lost of breath and skin dyed pink, Yuuri still looked beautiful. Unable to hold back a moment longer Viktor couldn't stop himself from jumping forward, his arms wrapped themselves around the younger rather tightly, even pressing his face into a hot but damp shoulder. Perhaps he was over reacting to his poodle's brief encounter with the ice his owner typically called home, but the Russian was in those few moments genuinely terrified for his dog, his precious four legged pile of over affectionate brown fur, his companion whenever he felt alone and his best friend.

"Thank you Yuuri, thank you" his words sounded fragile even to his own ears. To himself he even sounded pathetic mumbling such words and clinging to someone else in weakness, but this man was Yuuri Katsuki of all people. Maybe in his own naive thinking this one man in particular wouldn't judge him for being human after all, for actually being something more than the flawless idol Viktor Nikiforov and he could perhaps be something not as pretty in perfection as the magazines and the television always flaunted him to be. Never before had he felt so vulnerable in front of this younger male, not even when he stood completely naked in the open air hot springs back in snowy April. And in a moment like this, he was convinced that Yuuri Katsuki, little imperfect glass hearted piglet with average skating skills at best, the man who drinks champagne like a champion, who has confidence issues and falls too easily against his anxiety. Yuuri Katsuki. In this very moment he knew that, the far from perfect pork katsudon loving piglet Prince would be the end of him. Yuuri Katsuki would be the death of Viktor Nikiforov. And he knew this, Viktor loved this man whole heartedly and adored every single imperfection of this pretty in appearance Japanese package.

"Viktor, are you alright?" He sounded worried, even a hand had found itself on the older male's side seeking reassurance that he was in fact okay. Taking in a deep breath, smelling mild salt from the sweat covered shirt his face was pressed into, Viktor finally shifted within this one sided embrace, without even thinking as he placed his lips against a reddened cheek, tasting salt within his kiss before finally pulling himself away completely. He couldn't even look at this man now, his heart wouldn't be able to handle it if Yuuri returned his affectionate kiss with disgust. Yet he forced a smile for his own expression, a fake one, one used for the cameras whenever they demanded images of the Russian living legend, but he wasn't in the mood to impress the public. Viktor was very good at pleasing his fans even when all he wanted was to be left alone.

"It's been a very long day Yuuri I think it's time I took Makkachin home, we all have a big day tomorrow!" Even capable of focusing his voice to sound excited when he wasn't became another useful skill in his arsenal. And still refusing to send even a glance at the younger skater, he left the rink side finding the new distance between them almost comforting for his weakened state, but also unbearable knowing he would never know what reaction Yuuri gave to this strange moment between them.

"One last thing Yuuri" he managed to linger in a doorway long enough to say a last piece for tonight. His final thoughts before Makkachin's stunt had shaken his soul to the very bone.

"Show me the same resolve tomorrow Yuuri, your copy of my 'Stay Close To Me' was flawless now you've lost all that weight, you were actually quite beautiful today and it's an improvement on that video, remember that and impress me again" and he closed this door not wanting to wait for a reaction to his heart felt truth. All Viktor wanted to do was go to his room, cover himself in his soft sheets as familiar fur slept beside him and fall asleep. He hated feeling this weak for others to witness and it was the first time in a very, very long time that he actually felt human and not just a legend or an idol to be praised.


	5. Stammi Vicino... Yuuri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor can't sleep and struggles with something he never thought he would ever struggle with. Overthinking and feeling a brutal knock to his usually unbreakable self confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation from chapter 4: I'll write a happy chapter again at some point I swear. This one is based around Viktor's POV from the very last few minutes of episode 2.

Viktor couldn't sleep. His night was plagued by his own behaviour in the rink with Yuuri, he never expected his own self confidence that always kept him going without a shred of doubt, the same self confidence that actually irritated all his Russian sponsors could get shattered so easily. He laid himself bare before a single man and hated it. His mind was playing tricks on him for it, displaying multiple storylines out on what could of happened, what he wished might of happened and what was actually a reality. Every single 'what if' playing itself out to be a vicious game that refused to let him finally rest.

What could of happened if Makkachin had actually been hurt? Viktor wouldn't be in the correct mindset to deliver his "Agape" or "Eros". Only to delay the ice battle to impress the audience between Yuuri and the newly dubbed Yurio. Making the latter stay here longer then he wanted in the long run. Viktor craved the peace this house gave to him back, times when it was just him, Yuuri and Makkachin alone. The tranquil meals, the relaxing hot springs, every evening he stayed up late in the night alone with Yuuri, learning more about Japan and the unique culture here. Viktor wanted it all back already, so the Russian fairy would have to go back to their beautiful St Petersburg alone.

What he wished might of happened? Yuuri, his beautiful but plain Yuuri accepting his weakness, accepting he was in fact more than an idol to be admired, more than the legend on ice always standing proud on the middle podium, always wearing a new gold medal for the impressive collection. And perhaps even returning that embrace, wishing for a kiss in return from those soft appearing lips was far too much to desire. Yet he still dreamed of it through the ache in his chest. Still he found himself wondering if the younger skater didn't suddenly hated him for those actions, that if one day maybe, just maybe, they might be able to share a proper kiss. That maybe one day his secret affections might develop into something more than a simple painfully one sided attraction.

Reality however was in fact bitter sweet tasting. Makkachin that stupid pile of affectionate fur was fine, curled up by his side sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened. That Viktor broke down into a dog lover's mess of emotions, at the possibility of their beloved four legged companion facing injury. And lost within eternal gratitude clung to a man for whoever knows how long, arms locked around that well defined body in a pathetic, desperate need for brief comfort. A kiss to a cheek, if necessary it could be brushed off as nothing more than a simple 'thanks' for helping rescue the dog in need. Yet to Viktor it felt much more than that, he finally got to taste some of that beautifully youthful skin he had admired for months in still images. Yuuri didn't even know it but he was slowly killing him one day at a time. And at intense moments like this, Viktor actually felt like he was dying.

Rolling over for the last time with mumbled cursing in a language he didn't bother to notice, decided to leave these sheets. It was still slightly too dark to allow early morning sun to be his guide within the room however, so he quickly changed under artificial light slipping into clothes suitable for training on the ice. Since only a few hours from now he would be giving two beautiful programmes to two inexperienced, possibly not even worthy skaters. Determined to head over to the ice castle for one final run through of each of his new masterpieces, Viktor turned off this bedroom light now able to see a little more clearly by natural early morning sunshine.

Yet as he started to leave his eyes grazed over Yuuri's closed door. The door he wished he could walk passed and look into that room, but felt unwelcome to do so. The door that always slipped closed quietly after an exhausted good night, mumbled by a drained Yuuri sometimes in English others in Japanese. Yuuri was behind this door. His beautiful Yuuri slept behind this stupid blockade of wood. Unable to stop himself his fingers met this door's handle and carefully pulled it to the side to open it. Up until this point the Russian refused to look into this room out of respect for the man who owned it, but now he felt like he needed to look inside, catch a glimpse of the sleeping beauty within and apologise in whatever language left his tongue, even if it was nothing more than whispers to himself to clear his own conscience.

This room was smaller then expected, poorly lit from drawn curtains but he could still make his way around these belongings without making a single sound. Yuuri was curled up under his sheets undisturbed by this Russian intruder and continued to sleep while lost in peaceful dreams. Lightly his fingertips brushed over the back of one of those exposed hands, admiring how soft it was under his touch. Carefully taking to one knee, Viktor leaned over just enough to add another kiss to a cheek like his did only hours earlier. Allowing his lips to linger over the curve of a cheek bone, it was delicate flesh and lacked the taste of salt from sweat. He was beautiful at a distance, gorgeous up close and breathtaking to finally touch. Yuuri Katsuki. Exquisite yet dangerous and without even knowing it. Viktor lingered here, admiring the subtle scent of flowers from that messy black hair and the gentle rhythm of Yuuri's breathing. Words of quiet apologises were whispered against this skin, a sorry for his behaviour in the rink, a regretful statement for showing Yuuri a weakened side of himself and an apologetic but not completely guilty string of words regarding that kiss. He wanted Yuuri to forgive him however and hoped everything between them was like last night never happened.

Knowing he had lingered here far too long Viktor forced himself away from the sleeping prince, taking one last look, one last glance to burn this portrait into his memory before trying to leave. Yet he caught a glimpse of an all to familiar face. His own in a pile of papers stacked on a desk. Curious as always he flicked through them to be met by his own still reflection over and over. Some of these images were quite old, one from over ten years ago with his long loose hair and his first poodle. Others were shots of him on the ice during a varied amount of unique performances throughout the years and a few were magazine exclusives, where he was posed in clothing he didn't even get to pick out for himself. Maybe this is why Yuuri never allowed him in here, he wanted to keep this pile of images a secret. All skaters admired Viktor Nikiforov, so it wasn't something to be ashamed of having these images that must of been used as posters, but removed from these walls for some reason. It was quite an interesting collection to look at before placing them back down onto this desk like he never even touched them in the first place. But his hand remained pressed against the pile, staring at the print copy of his face, back when he was still in love with the ice and skating, still full of passion and fire that dazzled audiences the world over, capturing their hearts and surprise every single time he presented himself before the world. But he couldn't surprise them anymore, everyone knew he would win any gold by a huge margin regardless what competition he was in. His own career was a monster to have weighing down on his shoulders, one he had managed to finally put to the side after five years for a single season. Taking one final glance at Yuuri, Viktor left this room to continue on his morning plans of perfecting his new performances at the ice castle.

While on his run to that location his mind continued to play tricks on him, sending flash backs of that pile of posters and wondered what Yuuri actually thought of him. He must of been a fan for years to have collected some of those dated images but all in perfect condition too. Part of it even unnerved him, actually not knowing what the man he loved thought of him back.

Did Yuuri actually believe he was nothing more than an idol on a pedestal?

A legend to be admired for his presence on the ice and in the skating world?

A rival in the rink?

He was desperate to believe otherwise. That despite that inhuman amount of champagne and varied booze at that banquet so many months ago now, that Yuuri genuinely wanted him here, to be a coach as well as a friend if that was even possible. To be more than Viktor Nikiforov the Russian skating legend.

Once Viktor was finally here alone on the ice in a rink he even forgot to light properly, his mind went peacefully blank. Allowing his body to skate to a song that only existed in his mind, with only the sound of his blades to echo throughout these empty halls. "Agape" was beautiful, naive and innocent. "Eros" was gorgeous, sexy and seductive. And finally he was at peace with himself over these programmes, his latest works of art. They were ready for their new homes, even if he partly believed those new owners were not up to his standard of even receiving them. Standing alone with eyes not really focused on anything, one more programme took over his body with no thoughts at all. One more programme wanted to be displayed to no audience to witness it, one created on a desperate silent whim but left abandoned once it won him a fifth gold grand Prix medal and varies other competitions.

'Stay close to me' delicate yet dramatic even against pure silence. His body gave into this programme once more, as it always did when performing before countless audiences and cameras. Yet just like before he felt no real emotions from his piece, no attachment to the story he created for it. The title was nothing more than a sick joke, it was a desperate cry for things missing in Viktor's life but others copied it, adapted it into a flawless love story, when it wasn't supposed be a tale with a happy ending. 'Stay close to me' a desolate masterpiece that was never supposed to be anything more than a sorrowful fairy tale. Yet as his body lingered into the final stages of this heart breaking story, his mind opened up to thoughts of Yuuri. His graceful Yuuri displayed on this ice, locked into the same complicated arrangements as the dance drew to its dramatic close, tiring blue eyes staring at the poorly lit ceiling as his hands stayed close to his chest demanding air. 'Stay close to me... Yuuri' a secret title change that made his fatigued body feel relief, his mind now clear of all the chaos from the last twelve hours. His desolate masterpiece perhaps found a happier ending after all.

It didn't take long for his peaceful silence to be shattered by mildly aggressive hissing of a kitten attempting to pick a fight with a piglet. Today would really test his patience with the pair bickering for literally no reason what so ever. Yet Viktor had patience to spare regardless of his personal mood and wore his usual mild smile as he tolerated this childish behaviour.

He made them first listen to the music chosen for his two latest masterpieces, while questioning both boys if they ever thought about love at all. Neither answered with a yes, thankfully. While his interrogation continued wanting to know how they felt when they were presented with the soundtrack of his choice. "Agape" with its forgiving medley that was delicate to the ears, a piece of innocence and tender beauty, only for it to be ripped apart by a bratty kitten claiming he could barf from all of this 'innocence crap'. No surprise.

Now "Eros" seemed to have attracted a kitten while unnerving a piglet. It's upbeat and lively tune made it intoxicating to listen to, obviously picked on purpose due to its hidden and quite naughty back story. How these two fought over it would of been amusing if Viktor's incredible patience hadn't started to slowly clip away, he let his mild irritation take over as he spoke, ripping both skaters to shreds with his completely honest truth. They were both immature and inexperienced, both actually more ordinary and mediocre then either of them thought possible. He almost found it amusing they thought they could pick their own images yet and they had to start being more self aware. Audiences the world over would see nothing more than a kitten and a piglet otherwise. Yet he wasn't completely heartless with his critic, offering a bit of motivation by stating he wouldn't choreograph another programme for either of them, if neither could reach his high standard within a week. A little supposedly friendly competition to the fire, but he did believe they both could do it and even admitted they would be fine since they're both a fan of his after all.

He knew this since the night before but "Agape" became the new plaything for the kitten to scratch at. Leaving "Eros" for the piglet, after all, it was choreographed based on this man in the first place, but that was a secret he would keep to himself. With sharpened claws the youngest attacked again, claiming Viktor had to do whatever the winner wanted afterwards. And the Russian fairy demanded a programme that would make him win the grand Prix Final, forcing both to return to their home country and home ice. Yuuri however had remained quiet about what he wanted if he won this competition. Until now, as he spoke with partly terrified confidence. All he wanted was to keep eating pork katsudon with Viktor. Yuuri would keep winning so they could share their favourite meal together more. That's it. That's all he wanted and being completely honest with himself Viktor was totally surprised. What the piglet wanted was so simple, so childishly innocent that he couldn't help but smile a little more. Yuuri wanted nothing more than to spend time together, not as a competitor wanting his experience or expertise at choreographing, but to just share meals together celebrating Yuuri's future victories. For once the Russian legend found himself surprised by someone else's actions, his heart rate increased from excitement. And he didn't fail to notice that tender pink tint highlighting those cheeks or how bright those brown eyes seemed to radiate confidence and determination. Viktor wanted to remain here in Japan by this man's side and after admiring how Yuuri looked as he spoke about what he wished for, the oldest skater knew he wouldn't be seeing Russian soil for quite some time.

"Agape" and "Eros" found their new homes now, unprepared and ordinary as they might be. Now began the race against the clock to see if innocence was the stronger type of love or if sex sells, claiming the pedestal for love much more mature. Now the real hard work was about to begin.


	6. No training! coach's orders: part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has grown bored of being split between Yuuri and Yurio for training and decided he wanted a day out to go sight seeing instead, claiming it was for the Russian fairy's benefit and not for his own selfish desires. However his spontaneous decision has caused some concerning behaviour within Japan's glass hearted Yuuri Katsuki.

It had been a few days since the newly dubbed Yurio appeared out of no where and life here at Yu-topia hadn't been peaceful since. The childish bickering between both the younger stakers continued, sometimes over petty things, sometimes over their skating and once or twice mostly from the younger Russian's side, that Viktor was spending too much time with the older 'Yuuri' and it was highly unfair. However the oldest male out of the three didn't mind being shared between the two, he learnt to adjust to their demands and managed training them both equally, or more accurately what he believed to be equal anyway. Makkachin's near accident within the rink days ago was completely forgotten about, neither skater involved brought it up so as much as it did trouble him, Viktor simply pushed it to the back of mind and forgot it even happened. It really was no big deal, or at least he was trying to play it up as it was simply nothing to continue stressing over.

Despite all the training, the harsh criticism and the subtle admiring of his Yuuri on the ice up close, Viktor actually grew a little bored. After all, he was the only one who knew that he wasn't going back to Russia and after these few days of training, all he wanted was one day, maybe even an afternoon for the three of them to spend together away from the rink. He wanted Yurio to see Japan in the way he saw it. The culture, the buildings, the peaceful atmosphere, this unique stunning little ocean town had more to offer than relaxing hot springs and meals that were highly satisfying to all senses. Yurio had experienced so little here and to Viktor that was nothing short of a crying shame. Once he found himself alone for a peaceful ten minutes he planned out his secret site seeing trip, making notes on everything he firmly believed the youngest would perhaps mildly enjoy. And if that wasn't the case, Viktor would enjoy himself at least so it was a win win situation. Well, not really but the Russian 'living legend' had grown used to his influence and pretty much always got what he wanted anyway.

Waking up a little earlier than usual, Viktor dressed himself in clothing that wouldn't be suitable for training of any kind, smart yet casual and of course comfortable, taking extra time to pick out an appearance that would hopefully impress a certain individual, with messy black hair and brown eyes that always seem to hold a sparkle to them. Pulling aside Yuuri's door first he called for his little morning assistant. Greeting his affectionate poodle with love, playing with those floppy ears, before offering a secret little Russian order for that pile of overly excited fur, go awake up Yuuri. Usually he loved to listen to half mumbled panicked Japanese, of a sleepy man over reacting to being attacked by a dog demanding attention, but this morning he had to go drag an aggressive cat out of bed instead. Yurio was the more difficult one, no doubt he would be greeted with abusive language not suitable for a skater or such a young man either, but it was something he had grown used to. The Russian fairy was a name gifted in appearance and talent only, the real Yuri Plisetsky was nothing as pure or as graceful off the ice as that title even suggested.

"Yurio good morning!" He smiled with his usual overly excited tone, happiness clearly in his voice as he ripped off that blanket to expose the hissy teen underneath. As expected he was greeted with violent words, even a pillow being thrown at him in a sloppy manner but he replied against this abuse with his signature patience and smile, suggesting politely that the younger should wake up, get dressed in those outrageous clothes he called a fashion statement instead since training wasn't going to happen today.

All too familiar barking caught his attention over the aggressive hissing of an angry teenager, so he left this little storage cupboard turned bedroom and found his poodle bouncing around bare legs of a half dressed Yuuri standing by the doorway. Viktor froze on the spot in an instant from shock at the sight he was blessed with. Fingertips were rubbing sleep from those closed eyes with nerdy blue rimmed glasses nowhere to be found. Paired with beautiful black hair all scruffy, even fluffed up on one side like it usually appeared if he went to bed with wet hair the night before. His torso draped with an overly loose shirt, clearly much too big now he lost all that unnecessary piggy weight and bare legs, well built but slender limbs refined perfectly under that soft and a little bruised in places skin. Perhaps this gorgeous male had forgotten in his tiredness to put on more clothing to hide the fact he was only clothed in a plain shirt and boxers. But this morning Viktor was far from complaining, he honestly felt blessed to be gifted with such a sight, that even in this groggy barely awake state that Yuuri was in, that Yuuri himself was starting to feel comfortable enough to be around Viktor to not notice his state of partial dress.

Mumbled Japanese was his only greeting, yet it was enough to force the Russian legend to wake up from his obvious staring, and he found himself almost skipping across the room to get a much closer look. At this point he understood a few words but couldn't quite translate it completely. The morning greeting was obvious, there was something about Makkachin and why was it so early, but that's all he was able to understand.

"Good morning to you too Yuuri!" There was no hiding his excitement as he spoke this time or stopping his warm smile highlighting his own features. Regardless of what was going to happen today, this moment made it completely worth it. As he explained today's plans his happily shining blue eyes finally met with those tired brown ones, as Yuuri lowered his hands away from his face. Even after just waking up this man was too beautiful for his own good. Yet he noticed a loose eyelash was dangerously close to falling into one of those distracting eyes and it couldn't be ignored.

"Stay still Yuuri" with no warnings from his usually over confident and lacking of personal space awareness, his hand brushed over one of those cheeks that flinched under his touch, even lightly dying itself with a subtle shade of pink.

"V-Viktor?" Yuuri's mumbled, confused tone when speaking his name was adorable, especially when mixed with tiredness.

"I said stay still" this skin was tender beneath his fingertips yet now wasn't the time to admire any such intimate details. Carefully he reached up to finally knock that invading eyelash away, after all he didn't want it to fall passed those eyelids and irritate his Yuuri. It had been months since he was allowed to be this close to this youthful face. With the last time being at that banquet which passionately flipped his whole world upside down. Being this close and this time having Yuuri stand completely still within this once sided embrace, Viktor finally got to admire as well as memorise the varying shades of brown that made up those eyes he loved so much. Even as natural as breathing was to the human body, he felt strained as his chest brought in air. Even those pale pink lips were dry and a little cracked but Viktor would place a tender loving kiss to them regardless if he was allowed to. At this point in time he would surrender anything to be given permission for a single little kiss.

"Viktor what are-"

"There was an eyelash can't have it irritating your eye this early in a morning" taking that as a signal to break this embrace, he pulled himself away while continuing to explain he was changing today's plans. Emotionally it hurt to force distance between them after being so intimate for a moment, but he never let that crack of pain surface as he spoke. Both skaters questioned his motives, his reasonings behind this and brought up this is only delaying the ice castle match. Yet Viktor just smiled stating he was in charge and he said no training today, end of. No more excuses or trying to convince him otherwise. His mind was made up after all. Adding to his statement that the two had time to get dressed while he goes downstairs to get breakfast, by paying those who cook to get three meals started. Yuuri left completely defeated by those demands and a soft sigh left the Russian's lips. That young Japanese man was always so full of surprises that Viktor was almost always caught off guard by it all.

"You disgust me, always staring at him like a love sick poodle it's fucking gross" luckily those words were aggressively spat out in Russian from behind and it did cause some faint frowning to his overly happy expression. So that's what Yurio thought. But Viktor wouldn't allow anything to spoil his good mood or the moment he briefly shared with the man of his apparently not so secret affections. He even allowed a faint laugh to fall from his lips as he turned to face the source of that abusive use of their shared native language. The small blonde looked even more vicious then usual, with green eyes set to a nasty glare as arms crossed over his chest in an unimpressed and defensive manner. This small boy had a lot to learn about manners as well as how to treat his elders.

"It's not even funny so why laugh, stupid bastard" More native hissing from an aggressive brat, but at least all these words were exchanged in a language that no one else could understand. Most of all, Yuuri. After all Viktor didn't want his affections to be discovered just yet, especially if it came from the repulsive mouth of an angry kitten in spite.

"No, I'm laughing at something else" he paused finding it almost strange to be using Russian within this room, instead of the usual English whenever Yuuri was present, which really was most of the time. Even now when faced with such violent words Viktor held onto this patience, knowing he shouldn't loose his temper, he should meet that aggression with kindness. So he closed the gap between himself and the younger while still wearing a smile on his lips as he spoke.

"You can't even figure out what Agape means, yet now you're claiming I'm a love sick poodle? Personally I think it's hilarious" Viktor’s voice fell lower as he spoke even mildly giving into his temper despite telling himself he shouldn't.

"Don't go shouting abuse regarding a subject you can't even understand at your age, especially to your superiors Yuri" sometimes he forgot that Yurio was only 15, and sometimes he forgot that he shouldn't use his age or spectacular career against anyone, but in one single statement he broke both of his personal rules. The Russian pair stared at each other for a moment neither giving in or backing down to the other. Green eyes stared in hardly contained rage, as they were met with confidently cold and determined blue ones. Yet Viktor moved first at the sound of attention seeking barking demanding his attention. In all his fussing over both Yuri he forgot that Makkachin needed his early morning walk. With one last scorning comment he reminded Yuri to get dressed and be ready for breakfast, all three were going to spend today together if the youngest liked it or not.

Breakfast was more awkward then Viktor even thought possible, no one was engaging in any form of conversation and Yurio wouldn't wipe that angry look off his face. Yuuri however appeared fatigued, hunched over as he lazily picked at his food, almost like he was debating from the selection decorating his plate which pieces he wanted to eat. Makkachin sat nearby letting out a half huffed whine at not being allowed near the table and the only other sounds were typical ones this business made, from the shuffling of staff around clients and the guests themselves going about their relaxation in peace. Unsure on what to do however he thought over today's plans and wondered if there was a more exciting way to get both Yuri more involved. Ever since arriving in Japan there was one place he always wanted to go and wondered if it were possible to make that trip today instead of his original ideas on how today would be spent.

"How about we go to Tokyo?" He smiled glancing between the two younger skaters, hoping for a positive reaction. The blonde seemed slightly less aggressive, that perhaps he liked the sound of going to the capital, but Yuuri's expression didn't change at all, he simply started messing with his phone while adding some food to his mouth. The oldest Russian's enthusiasm shank a little at such a cold reaction, but before he could even add another statement out loud he was offered that blue poodle cased phone.

"We can't just go to Tokyo Viktor" Yuuri sounded annoyed, or tired, or both but blue eyes studied the map of Japan displayed on this phone, he honestly didn't realise the distance between Hasetsu and this country's capital was so large. It would take hours by train, seven or eight hours at least without a direct service, flights would be easier and cut travel time down to just over an hour from the information highlighted in digital text. But it would be too impractical without proper planning, money was no issue at least for the two Russian's but the native to this culture wasn't as well off financially speaking. This phone was snatched out of his hands by an impatient kitten before it was half thrown back at its owner in aggression, which was greeted by desperate flailing as Yuuri managed to catch his phone before it smashed against either a plate, the table or the floor.

"That's disappointing" Viktor mumbled before focusing on his food unsure on what else to say. He wasn't embarrassed by any of this, just felt mildly let down by his own hopeful expectations being shattered. Perhaps he should of researched it before making the suggestion.

"No shit idiot" Yurio was clearly aggravated as usual.

"I'm sorry Viktor, Yuri, but it would need to be a few days trip at least and no, before either of you suggest it, I can't afford it" Yuuri stated it firmly, completely shattering any hopes either Russian had regarding the subject. It was strange to hear the usually shy, glass hearted male speak so aggressively with his answer of no, no one could argue with that tone or how clear cut the facts were about it. Viktor would happily pay for everything Yuuri needed but they couldn't just put off the battle at Hasetsu ice castle for the sake of a leisurely trip planned last minute. Letting out a sigh that sounded more like a bratty huff, the oldest continued to eat his breakfast yet now was more a case of picking at it absent-mindly instead of focusing on that he was doing. Yuuri had finished at this point, removing all dishes he used without saying a word, which seemed unusual. Both pairs of foreign eyes watched the sloppy, fatigued movements of a tired, clearly irritated Japanese man who abandoned his guests at the table.

"What the hell did you even do to piss him off Viktor?" A question presented in Russian but the oldest kept staring in mild shock and concern at the door Yuuri disappeared behind. Unable to voice an answer, he simply shrugged half heartedly still in disbelief himself. Quickly finishing off his breakfast as an excuse to follow, Viktor piled all his dishes together in a hurried mess before scrambling to his feet and tracked that absent male down still with a mouth full of food. The sweet sound of that semi familiar Japanese voice was heard before that beautiful figure was seen, he ended up walking in on the Katsuki siblings talking between themselves, failing to notice their conversation had been walked in on. Viktor was far from fluent in this language, barely able to pick out an few words or phrases, but he always enjoyed listening to Yuuri talk, in both English their only common language and the naive tongue of this land. Both were equally appealing to his senses. A little lost on what to do at this point, the Russian almost spoke up to catch the attention of these siblings, but instead his hand slipped a little causing a plate to fall from his grasp and smashed on the floor, some pieces skidding across the room.

Instantly he crouched down, abandoning his hand's full of the remaining dishes on the kitchen counter, he tried to gather all those large fragments of that smashed plate. Words of apologises spilled from his mouth mixed in with mumbled curses to himself for this accident. So distracted by his cleaning he failed to notice Yuuri had kneeled before him with a bin by his side and helped to clean this mess properly, brushing up any tiny fragments left over and disposed of them correctly.

"What language was that?" Yuuri politely questioned, brown eyes catching a quick glance at him while they both worked together to finish cleaning.

"What language?"

"You were mumbling something but it wasn't English, I doubt it was Russian, I've heard you talking to Yuri before this" his eyes fell into a confused blink at this statement, his actions stopping to watch graceful movements as Yuuri finished this cleaning and removed the remaining dishes to prevent another accident happening. Climbing back to his feet he repeated his words with more volume, the exact string of them he had mumbled mostly to himself, falling back into his native language with ease but a mild uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach at using such words in Yuuri's presence. But that messy mop of black hair just shook from side to side in a gentle movement.

"No, it didn't sound like that to me" so it wasn't Russian after all. It took a moment before Viktor’s confused expression brightened, a wide smile on his lips and blue eyes glowing in excitement. He approached to get a closer look at the other male washing dishes before falling into his third language, repeating those words for a third time, including the curses, but it was obvious no one knew what he was saying, luckily. Public swearing was against Viktor's personal code, it sounded vile and very unprofessional, after all he spent most of his whole life living in the spot light so he adjusted plenty of mannerisms for public and private use.

"That's the one!" Yuuri seemed overly excited, a wide smile now brightening up his expression, those brown eyes even gaining their usual sparkle whenever he was happy or enthusiastic about something. That sparkle Viktor never failed to notice, that sparkle he first fell in love with after a wild night of drunken dancing and partial stripping in public. Russia's national treasure found his own smile softening as he watched the changes of Yuuri's body and face. This nervous skater seemed to relax a bit under the gaze of blue eyes, whatever was troubling his glass heart had briefly been forgotten about for now at least.

"It's French, I'm fluent in the language, why, didn't you know that?" 

"No I didn't!" A blush tinted those cheeks as those dishes were abandoned, body turning to face him properly at last. This was a side of Yuuri Katsuki he hadn't witnessed before, one that resembled an enthusiastic fan, but it was common knowledge that Japan's best skater was indeed a fan and as he remembered those posters piled on a desk tucked away in the Japanese male's room, apparently he was a fan for quite a number of years.

"Say something else, please" those eyes were shining all too similarly to those drunken ones from months back, and Viktor found himself holding his breath just like back then at the banquet. Admiring the almost Déjà Vu of this moment, except this time, he knew the man in front of him, knew more than his name or nationality. Of course a ridiculous amount of champagne wasn't involved this time and perhaps to the Russian's secret dismay, both had kept all their clothes on. They weren't in public in this moment but instead hidden away in a kitchen, yet to Viktor it seemed almost exactly like back then, back when he fell impossibly smitten for a half naked man with messy black hair and nerdy blue rimmed glasses. 

Regaining his composition his smile tilted into the one he usually wore when talking to fans or the public, an expression that could easily make anyone swoon. But he couldn't decide on what to say, just in case he was asked for the translation afterwards. Deciding that even if he was asked for his next words meaning in English, Viktor would admit the truth regardless, he had nothing to be ashamed of after all. Picking up his French he decided to make a simple compliment, that Yuuri was beautiful and that he really enjoyed spending time together and that he admired everything about him whole heartedly.

While he spoke his gaze remained glued to that expression, unable to look away from that soft skin tinted pink, or how bright those gorgeous brown eyes appeared, almost smitten while looking up at Viktor like this was the first time they had even spoken, or something along the lines of an overexcited fan learning something new about the idol they worshipped. Truth be told Viktor was unsure on how he felt while memorising how Yuuri appeared in this very moment, maybe he felt happy for being able to witness such a different side to this man when alcohol wasn't involved. Or maybe a little saddened by the fact Yuuri still only saw him as Viktor 'living legend' Nikiforov, Russia's prized national treasure of ice skating. 

"Oi! you're the one who said we weren't allowed to train today, if you're using this as an excuse to take a day off to flirt-"

"Yurio! no excuses at all, I broke a plate and we had just finished cleaning the mess, so yeah since you've finished eating finally, let's go!" blue eyes casually glanced between the two skaters as he spoke, relieved he cut the youngest off before that sentence was finished. The angry kitten threw some abuse at him while he walked off, yet Yuuri changed the most. All of that excitement had faded, even that beautiful sparkle had disappeared as he returned to washing those dishes. 

"Go wait with Yuri... I'll join you both after I've finished these dishes" even that voice sounded defeated. Viktor had no idea what was going on but something was troubling this glass hearted younger skater, and just watching how quickly he changed from that overly excited mass of energy, to this lump of mumbled words and domestic distractions. If he wasn't mistaken it felt like his own heart had turned into glass and shattered into a million pieces. 

"Yuuri... listen" he began not even sure on what to say at this point. But he chose his words carefully, making sure to not give away his secret plans of staying here in Japan with Yuuri, regardless of what happens at the ice castle match.

"I want Yuri to see more of Japan, there is no doubt he will go back to Russia soon" he paused, trying to catch a quick glance from those brown eyes he loved so much.

"So he should see it while he has the chance and you're the best one to show him around" he softly hinted, his whole motive laid bare, well the parts he was willing to admit were displayed openly, if his truth was believed however was another matter. Those brown eyes did briefly drift to capture a quick glance with Viktor’s blue ones but only a moment.

"I guess so" it was a mumbled reply but Yuuri did flash a very weak smile. He didn't sound overly convinced about any of this, but the Russian accepted it as they had settled on this agreement. Wearing a tender smile on his own lips, Viktor leaned over to wrap this distracted man in his arms, he felt that body flinch a little bit but nothing too drastic.

"Thank you Yuuri I'm very grateful" his voice had lowered to something similar to that of a soft purr. Holding Yuuri like this seemed like a dream, having the one man he was so smitten over in an embrace could wash away whatever doubts were plaguing him, even when it was one sided. He hoped those slender yet defined arms would wind themselves around his own body one day. Within this moment he couldn't help but admire the faint scent of these clothes, or perhaps it was some subtle form of fragrance Yuuri decided to wear but either way, Viktor found himself very attracted to that scent and it made letting go even harder. Still wearing his smile even though it was a little weaker than usual, the Russian finally let go, his eyes fixated on the younger skater just to catch any reactions Yuuri would make. Yet there was nothing to witness, he remained still, focused on the dishes in his hands.

"Go wait with Yuri, I'll join you two in a minute" that voice still sounded fragile, almost mumbled under uneven breathing and again another crack chipped itself into Viktor’s heart. Unsure on his actions he leaned closer once more, this time however making his affections more bold, he moulded his own body against that slouching back and ignored the flinching that made Yuuri stand up straight. Tender fingers hooked themselves onto those thinner hips and admired the feeling of muscle as well as the curve of hip bones under his touch. He let out a soft sigh as his cheek rested against a shoulder. Being like this was very comforting, but Viktor couldn't understand why being so close to Yuuri like this would offer such a feeling. Yet it did make his heart beat that little bit faster. He hoped this one sided embrace was something tender that might just get that saddened expression to warm up even if it only a little bit. Lifting up from this soft perch on that shoulder, his lips lingered near Yuuri's ear wanting to whisper a sudden idea that blossomed in his mind.

"Yuuri, after our day with Yurio, we'll have katsudon together, just us two" his breath brushed over the shell of that ear, completely on purpose and paired with a lower voice since it allowed his more flirtatious tone to take over.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, Yuuri" again with that voice, even putting more of a purr into the syllables of that beautiful Japanese name as he spoke. All he wanted at this point was to kiss some area of that beautiful skin, that Viktor wanted to taste it, a little subtle kiss to hopefully melt that glass heart and fix it's cracks. But he didn't, he knew his actions today were enough flirting for now and he released Yuuri from his tender hold, wore his usual bright smile and left the embarrassed younger male alone to finish his dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon information: Viktor does speak French. It was confirmed in a booklet provided with the Blue Ray Volume 1 and confirmed by Kubo-sensei.


	7. No training! coach's orders: part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in one day when coach Viktor has his mind set on something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised and also brought up again by a certain user in the comments I have provided a less angst chapter! that being said this still contains some angst but not as much. As promised.

Viktor's surprise day off with the younger skaters continued to be quite awkward, with no one talking to the others except when the oldest mentioned something. Yuuri looked nervous, almost as if he wanted to speak but choose not to, whatever caused that strange behaviour during breakfast was clearly still affecting him and it was agony to witness. Unable to do anything Viktor remained silent as he tried to think up ways of bringing a smile to that youthful face he loved so much. But as luck would have it however, Yurio's rash personality to took over, demanding to see one thing or another around this town, dragging the Japanese male of almost the same name around by the arm like the overly excited tourist he was. It was interesting to watch how they interacted with each other and Yuuri slowly softened up towards the treatment, speaking up more often and opened up to his role as tour guide and translator. Viktor had fallen silent by simply enjoying the company while admiring those subtle changes in both Yuri's behaviour, of course he made his own voice known if something had caught his own eye or when he suggested they take a selfie together for the sake of his social media update.

Their lunch break from sight seeing was surprisingly lively, it was the younger's joint decision where to eat and with confidence Yuuri ordered for everyone, after receiving mildly scolding words by Viktor about today wasn't an excuse to order any food that would effect his diet. After all, he had finally lost all that unnecessary piggy weight so he should be careful not to start piling the pounds on once again. Yet it was pleasantly surprising to witness the two younger skaters interacting in a civil manner, with the oldest Yuuri assisting the youngest on how to eat with chopsticks, politely but nervously reminding both of his foreign guests on correct table mannerisms within this country. Viktor listened with his usual bright smile doing this best to follow how he was instructed, while Yuri seemed more stand off not wanting the help unless it was regarding the chopsticks so he could in fact eat the food he ordered, instead of constantly dropping it back onto the plate.

Conversation seemed to quieten down to a mildly awkward silence with all three focusing on their food instead of being social. Viktor wanted to say something, anything, to bring back that lively atmosphere from before but he couldn't quite pin point want he wanted to say. So he sat with his own meal with wondering thoughts on what would happen next after all this food was devoured. Yet he couldn't quite shake the feeling he was being watched. This restaurant was quiet with hardly anyone present and those who were here kept to themselves. The staff fluttered about as well so it wasn't them. Yurio had finally managed to conquer his battle with the foreign utensils too, so he was too preoccupied with tackling his food with what might be questionable table manners. His searching glances landed on Yuuri next out of curiosity, only for those blue eyes to notice that usual display of catching someone staring and they look away in an awkward motion of getting caught, while pretending they weren't staring at all. So it was Yuuri all along.

"Something troubling you Yuuri?" He politely questioned while pretending to still focus on his food, when in fact he was more interested in this conversation and the young Japanese male sitting opposite. Those tender brown eyes flicked upwards for only a moment but there was no mistaking that little curious glance. That cheeky little glance.

"I was always curious" Yuuri paused while twirling his chopsticks into his food rather absent-mindly like was considering his next words very carefully.

"About why you cut your hair"

"My hair?" He repeated those words while sliding a few of his fingers into that silver curtain hanging over one of his famous blue eyes. Two sets of different coloured eyes were staring at him now, neither hiding their curiosity as they watched the oldest in his confused actions. Viktor was lost in his own thoughts, thinking back on the day his gorgeously long strands of living silver was cut short. Why had he cut it short again. There was plenty of reasons as to why that was. It could of been because he was getting older and grew bored of taking care of such long hair. It might have been to surprise his lovely world wide audience with a drastic appearance change from his childhood counter part, or perhaps he was ordered to by those who knew the skating world longer than he was alive, to protect his future career by making the growing star Viktor Nikiforov grow up and forced him to cut away his feminine appearance, moulding him into a role model male for the skating world.

"Oi Viktor we want to know" Yurio spoke with his mouth partly full and nudged the oldest Russian to get his attention again, clearly grown impatient and demanding an answer. Viktor just smiled as his hand lowered, that innocent expression he used when there were no cameras around, one of simplicity when he was also pleasantly amused.

"I don't remember why" he stated proudly while still carrying his genuine smile of polite innocence.

"Bullshit" The youngest was angry with that answer.

"You're lying" and the other was lost in disbelief. Those reactions were to be expected which wounded his smile only slightly before bringing his cup to his lips for a quick drink. This local liquid was too refreshing and the unique flavour danced on his tongue, even though both members of his company had banned him from anything alcoholic. Which was a complete shame.

"I'm not lying it was years ago Yuuri, Yurio, I don't remember why I cut my hair short" he paused, cup still pressed against his bottom lip for a quick cast back to the day his signature strands of stunning silver were discarded so suddenly. No. All he could remember was the back of his neck got cold easily without loose hair to protect it from the wind, as well as his scalp got easily frigid for the first few days while growing accustomed to the sudden appearance change.

"I'm sorry boys but I simply don't remember"

"Fine, I'm calling Yakov" Yurio's sudden fascination was rather a surprise, so blue eyes watched with a mild sort of expression as the youngest angrily typed at his phone. Viktor already knew this wasn't going to work, their shared coach was publicly vexed by the most successful skater under his care spontaneously up rooting himself to live in a country he knew nothing about, all to start coaching someone else who left quite the infamous impression at the last banquet. But he remained silent listening in on Russian words being exchanged before the one by his side ended up throwing his phone at Yuuri in his brief fit of teenage rage.

"That old bastard hung up on me!" More Russian words spat through gritted teeth, as he snatched his phone back from that out stretched hand of a nervous looking Japanese man. Yuuri seemed too scared to speak or he was lost in confusion at a foreign language being spoken and having a phone thrown in his direction. There was no denying the little huffed laugh that parted Viktor's lips before he decided to return to his food, finding this topic growing increasingly boring. Yet it was nice to hear the old familiar angry nagging of his former coach down the phone.

"Yakov is refusing to talk to me so he hung up because you said my name"

"Fine when we go back to Russia you're apologising to him and make him tell me why you cut your stupid hair!" At least that out burst was shared in a language they all knew, Viktor only partly listened since he was more distracted by the broken hearted look on Yuuri's face. Black hair had fallen to cover those brown eyes and he went back to playing with whatever was left of his meal. His body even hunched over more to prevent anyone from getting a solid glance at his facial features. Knowing enough was enough the oldest forced another smile on his face one of perfected fake emotions and put his authority to good use.

"No more wasting time on silly matters let's finish our food and go back to sight seeing!" His usual over enthusiastic toke over and he watched the oldest Yuuri simply nod a mild silent approval and the youngest just mumble aggressive words in half agreed acceptance.

The rest of their day of local exploring returned to the same atmosphere as before the meal, Yurio dragged the oldest two around demanding explanations to things and that he wanted more of the fashion he found subtly adoring. Viktor remained the quietest one for once, simply enjoying himself and his company at his own leisure, but he really was looking forward to tonight when finally he could get Yuuri alone for a meal together just the two of them. As much as he kept trying to convince himself it was a coach and skater having a meal together, he kept wanting to believe this was a date, a date with his precious shy Yuuri.

Viktor always dolled himself up in the finest clothing, usually brands that cost a small fortune for a single item for those who don't share a similar bank account at least. His elaborate wardrobe was full of items from the finest tailor-made suits, coats flaunting price tags of four digits and of course winter wear including jumpers, shirts and trousers. As well as thinner attire more suitable for the warmer months of the year. Of course not forgetting his sports gear for training or simply working out to maintain his sculpted perfection. He had an outfit for every occasion possible and he always prided himself on his appearance, only allowing the finest materials to touch his skin.

Usually he knew exactly what he wanted to wear and what colours went well with others, but now he stared at the practically limitless possibility unsure on what to wear. He picked out various items to examine, throwing maybes onto his bed in a messy display, or putting absolutely not’s back into the wardrobe. Viktor never struggled this much in his clothing decisions but he had a date with Yuuri this time, it wasn't an official date at all, it was them having katsudon together wherever Yuuri wanted to go. He promised they would go out after their sight seeing trip with Yurio and now it came down to it, he struggled with what clothing would look best and what would impress the younger male the most. Subconsciously he wanted to be clothed in a way that might just get a little blush to tint those cheeks, if he was luckily enough that is. Standing proudly in just his briefs, he bathed his skin subtly with his favourite fragrance yet he still couldn't decide on his clothes. Two possible arrangements presented themselves on his bed, both sporting different coloured themes but both equally as formal. Maybe a little too formal but he wouldn't change his mind now, if he could exchange a few pieces to dress these two options down. But he couldn't pick between the two still, he held both options over himself in a mirror, even asking Makkachin which option would Yuuri like the most. He was finally able to decide with the help of an overly excited bark from the poodle lying comfortably on the sofa. Not that the dog actually helped or had an opinion, he simply spoke up at the change in Viktor's voice but failed to notice that tone difference personally.

It didn't take long after that to dress himself, double-checking that everything matched perfectly and as he was adding the final touches to his hair, Yuuri walked in. Yet he only noticed this extra company because of Makkachin barking in his overly excited manner whenever the younger skater appeared and the sound of paws hitting the floor as the poodle leapt from his seat to greet his other favourite human.

"Nearly done Yuuri!"

"You've taken over an hour" was the distracted reply he received but it just widened the smile already shining on the Russian's face. He was excited about going out for a meal together and alone.

"I couldn’t decide on what I wanted to wear" he continued to smile, even carrying that usual prideful tone as he spoke, while slipping his arms into the coat that would complete his sophisticated appearance. Yet during this motion his eyes noticed a button missing from a cuff, with torn thread still sitting inside the fabric where a button should of still been attached.

"Yuuri there's a button missing!"

"A button?" The younger questioned sounding unconcerned and perhaps a little annoyed.

"A button, see?!" They had to leave soon so they wouldn't miss their reservation but Viktor couldn't leave the house looking like this. A missing button from an expensive coat speaks volumes and he couldn't be seen in such a state. Wanting Yuuri to see the rough state his cuff was in, Viktor showed that damaged fabric while mumbling about he has to change his complete outfit now. Defending himself stubbornly that he couldn't simply change from this coat to the exact same one he already had but in a different colour, then all his fabrics wouldn't match and he would look appalling.

"Turn around" 

"Yuuri?"

"I said turn around Viktor" Yuuri sighed sounding increasingly annoyed but trying to hide it. Perhaps he was tired, or maybe he was hungry or simply wanted to not get obviously irritated, but either way, the Russian did exactly as he was told and slowly turned around, instead bearing his back to those intense brown eyes and remained still but confused. Yuuri had never used such a strong and confident tone before now. Fingers hooked themselves onto the collar of that damaged coat from behind and pulled it from his broad shoulders. Not allowing it to hit the floor it slipped passed his arms. Viktor's spine shot up straight from the sensation of Yuuri stripping him of this damaged outer layer, his heart started to beat faster and even a mild heat started to gather within his cheeks. Yuuri sounded confidant, acted boldly and stripped him. Stripped Viktor Nikiforov in his own room. He even felt naked now, despite only a coat had been removed from his frame.

"Follow me downstairs" but before the Russian could even question what was going on, Yuuri left carrying that coat thrown over his arm. Leaving surprised blue eyes to just stare at the opened door unable to grasp what just happened and how his body reacted. He felt nervous, surprised, perhaps what could even be described as embarrassed. A complex mix of emotions Viktor simply was not accustomed to feeling. Yet Yuuri always had this effect on him, always making him weak at the knees or sick within the stomach. Still wearing that fainted tint of pink on his cheeks and without thought in his mind, left his room to go find the youngest, after all he was told to follow him downstairs.

Viktor walked through these halls attempting to locate the man he was ordered to find. Still trying to settle down from what happened only moments before. It was only something simple, Yuuri had removed his coat from his shoulders, that's it, that's all it ever was, but it felt like so much more. That familiar voice spoke up from the family's usual meeting room, where blue eyes found Yuuri waiting with that damaged fabric draped across his lap like a blanket. Unsure on what to do he simply sat by the younger's side in silence. He still wanted to change his clothes again and it wasn't like he could leave without a coat to fight the chilled air late into the evening. Being Russian Viktor had grown up with a resilience to the cold so the Japanese evening air felt like nothing to him compared to what he was used to and part of him hoped Yuuri would get cold instead, so he could just offer it to the younger to keep warm in an cliché romantic display of completely one-sided affections. Just thinking about it wounded his heart that little bit more.

"I can just go change" his voice felt weaker to his own ears and his eyes fell low, just focusing on that familiar fabric covering those legs he secretly liked so much. But Yuuri didn't respond in the language Viktor could understand, that beautiful voice spoke confidently in the native language of this country as the faint footsteps of Hiroko filled this room. She joined these two men, simply smiled to them in her usual manner and gentle tone of words. Viktor just watched as the members of the Katsuki family spoke between them and Yuuri offered the Russian's coat to her once she had settled completely with sewing materials by her side. This room filled with conversation between these two family members and Viktor sat in silence, watching with mild shock as those aged hands worked with care on attaching a button back onto that cuff. Blue eyes flickered between those movements and the tender warm expression she wore while in her work. She even laughed a little, whatever their conversation was it seemed to amuse her. Once she was finished she rose to her feet with coat in hand and held it open, presenting it in a manner that bewildered him entirely. Unsure, his gaze fell to Yuuri for an explanation but he was met with a smile, that beautifully soft smile he hardly got to witness and English words telling him to stand up, since she wanted to help Viktor into his newly repaired coat.

Still remaining silent out of a complete lack of possible words, he did as he was told too. Her smile was so gentle, so loving it was no surprise where Yuuri had gained that look from and she helped him back into that coat, speaking to the Russian in words he simply couldn't understand but he smiled in return, one he hardly ever used, a genuine smile of happiness and gratitude. He had grown to love this woman and her home and the rest of this family; this place was peaceful and already felt like home. Even though he struggled greatly with simple daily tasks like reading labels while shopping, street signs and communicating with anyone except a very select few who spoke English.

It was awkward but he managed to stumble over the complicated syllables of a Japanese 'thank you' to her, hoping she could understand his attempt at the native language word of gratitude. Hiroko's loving smile grew wider and those eyes widened with joy, but she began to speak directly at him even placing a hand on his arm while she spoke. She seemed happy but when Viktor turned to Yuuri his unofficial translator, the younger Katsuki blushed bright red and left this room in a hurry from obvious embarrassment. Curious by this unexpected behaviour, Viktor left to follow his fellow skater still carrying that soft-hearted smile on his face. Maybe he didn't need to buy a replacement for this coat so soon after all.

They walked in silence yet gloved fingers kept messing with the newly replaced button. Thinking back to her smile, how she spoke and how she worked with such care to fix this coat. He couldn't remember the last time his own mother had repaired anything for him, she usually just brought a replacement if anything was damaged so perhaps that's why he had grown used to replacing items instead of simply repairing them. He couldn't even remember the last time he actually even saw or spoke to her either. She was always busy with her own work and the time zones proved difficult for either of them to be able to sit down for a phone call. Yet he knew she never approved of his spontaneous move to Japan, putting his own glorious career on hold for the sake of coaching someone else. His own mother had expressed concerns in her typical fashion of complete over exaggerated mannerisms but at the same time she believed in Viktor, as did his equally expressionistic father. Maybe after this evening was over he should send them both a message, just to see how they're doing. To Viktor it was nice to see Yuuri had a good relationship with Hiroko, it was quite comforting even if he didn't fully understand it. His own family was very different from the Nikiforov household.

"What did your mother say to me?" Banishing those family based thoughts from his mind, he turned his focus onto the skater at his side, still curious over that embarrassed reaction that made Yuuri leave so suddenly. Those cheeks tinted pink once again and the youngest looked away attempting to avoid the stare from those famous blue eyes. Yet always filled with patience he waited as they walked in comfortable silence, not prying for an answer until Yuuri forced them to stop in an empty street.

"Yuuri?"

"She said..." he paused to lightly bite at his bottom lip, those brown eyes keeping low while still wearing that pink on his cheeks.

"She said that she's happy you were able to thank her directly and she hopes you will be able to talk to her more often when your Japanese improves"

But before Viktor had the chance to reply in his overly enthusiastic manner over how genuinely happy he was after hearing that, Yuuri raised a hand to interrupt yet he remained silent. This silence between them remained for only a few moments until his head lifted up a little so they briefly locked gazes, but whatever confidence this timid male had was lost the moment blue eyes caught a glimpse into those nervous brown ones. Yuuri lowered his head once again before mumbled words left his mouth that were buried into the scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

"I ran off because... she wanted me to tell you that... you looked very handsome today and she liked your fragrance" Yuuri was beyond embarrassed. That reddened tint to his skin was obvious but the oldest wasn't sure what to say, his mind was being too irrational and selfish. It was his Yuuri saying this but they weren't Yuuri's words at all, they were a translated conversation from the mother of the Katsuki household only, but his heart had hoped that they belonged to his skater student instead. Without any thought behind this actions Viktor reached forward allowing gloved fingers to move that scarf aside to glide against that buried chin and lifted up, causing Yuuri to look up so he wasn't hiding within fabric as an escape any longer.

"I want us to have trust in our relationship Yuuri, you shouldn't get embarrassed over translating your family for me, I'm very happy your mother thinks so and it's a shame I couldn't tell her that myself" his voice was soft with an expression to match, his fingers lingered on that chin for a moment before getting go, no wanting to add any awkwardness between this sort of heart to heart moment. Yuuri seemed dazed, confused over the Russian's statement but Viktor couldn't figure out why, he spoke his mind that they should have trust in their relationship and that it really was a shame that his Japanese wasn’t good enough to communicate with the two oldest members of the Katsuki family. Viktor was lucky enough to be able to talk to the oldest child, Yuuri’s sister, but unfortunately their chats were rather basic or rushed and awkward, with both struggling to understand the basic English of the other.

Yet Yuuri still said nothing. Deciding to give into temptation Viktor dragged the other close, wrapping his arms around him in a gentle manner, not too tight of course but just enough for the male within his grip to know he was being held, but had the option to escape if he needed too. A faint sigh left his lips before he mumbled that foreign version of a name he was used to speaking, enjoying the sound of the extra traditional syllables of this country rolling off his tongue. This skater was so damn difficult to read at times but that was defiantly part of his endless charms. An individual that kept Viktor guessing, an awkward soul that wouldn't be persuaded by the Russian legend's charming personality and heart stealing God like appearance. An individual who in one single night of endearing drunken madness managed to seduce the skating world's most desired bachelor, Viktor Nikiforov. And that legendary single was now frozen unsure on his best course of action. So he remained there holding onto this silent statue of a human, keeping his lips pressed together faintly while lowering his head and brushed his forehead against the one hidden by a messy black fridge and those blue eyes closed after a heart felt sigh. It was just a guess but he had a feeling on what was troubling this glass hearted individual so much.

"Go, Yuuri"

"Viktor?" A smile warmed up the Russian's expression only slightly, but it was a forced one, one that could trick anyone in thinking he was happy when in fact it was the complete and complicated opposite. He had his hopes up for this evening, but it appeared that the younger skater missed the ice too much to be parted from it for a single day. How Viktor missed those passionate days of his own.

"Go to the ice castle and figure out what Eros means to you Yuuri, it's obvious you want to be there instead" while he spoke those words his grip loosed and he stepped back, still holding onto that picturesque faked smile. He wanted Yuuri to be happy and if that meant not spending this evening together sharing a meal like they planned, then so be it.

His saddened gaze perfectly masked behind endless practise and a veil of signature strands of vibrant platinum, Viktor watched that confused expression lighten up, as those brown eyes picked up that hint of an enthusiastic glow they sometimes displayed whenever Yuuri seemed generally excited.

"Are you sure? You got dressed up for a meal out" The younger pressed, even stepping a fraction closer in his warming enthusiasm. Enough to melt the faked smile worn on Russian lips but only barely.

"I'm sure, I'm sure" he waved it off still smiling.

"I want to see your true Eros more than anything else in this world, Yuuri" those cheeks slightly coloured by the chilled wind grew more bold of tone from those words before a little nod followed. That small physical jester was most likely done without thought, body only reacting to that statement without fully realising what it meant. Yuuri offered some confused stuttered words of gratitude before he ran off in the direction they had came from, a fire was lit within those eyes and Viktor couldn't reject this decision after witnessing such an expression. 

"You owe me pork katsudon for this Yuuri!" still wearing his smile he shouted towards the male who just left his side, even waving despite it wouldn't of been seen. His over enthusiastic actions continued until that running frame left his field of vision and his arm slowly stopped his friendly movement before returning to his side, paired with a heavy hearted sigh. There was no denying that allowing Yuuri to leave was the best option for the younger skater, but at the cost of losing what he wanted himself. By allowing him to leave, Viktor lost the opportunity of sharing a meal together which is the one thing he looked forward to all day. But as he stood there, still watching the darkness that had claimed the younger skater, Viktor stood there still smiling. It was forced and fake but he knew full well that this was the best outcome for them both in the end. Yuuri would take to the ice with determination to discover his true Eros, and display it beautifully on the ice for the competition over the oldest Russian's future. 

Finally able to turn his back to the darkened view, Viktor decided that he wouldn't waste all the effort spent getting dressed for this evening. After all, his plans weren't totally destroyed he could go eat katsudon without company, well without living company, instead opting for alcohol bottles in a number that would render him intoxicated enough to brighten up his mildly foul mood.

An unknown time was spent alone with a bottle or two of sweet foreign alcohol, or was it three? Viktor had lost count of everything, lost count of the intoxicating beverages he had consumed, forgot what food he had ingested too. There was katsudon and perhaps some sweets afterwards, or was there?

The room was quiet, it sort of span around and he didn't feel like leaving this seat. Not that he remembered where he was or why he was even alone in the first place. People left him alone, they all spoke a language he simply couldn't understand even when he was completely sober, so now was out of the question. Maybe it was time to go back even with that newest bottle unfinished. Bringing that one back home to enjoy in the comfort of his traditional room sounded like the best option. Maybe even share it with Yuuri! Now there's an idea.

His fingers wrapped themselves around that glass but remained still, summoning whatever willpower he had left, before pressing that cold glass against his lip and downed whatever was left in one go.

"Viktor that's enough" that bitter sweet voice was familiar.

"Y-Yuuri!" His tongue was heavy with intoxication but still there was no denying the excitement within in his voice as his arms wrapped around the sober man's waist. Clinging tightly with that glass still in hand, almost like he was grasping onto both for dear life.

"Come on let's get you home" Yuuri was smiling, his hands kind and gentle while gathering Viktor's belongings before helping that stumbling mass of a famous athlete to his feet.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, bottle" Viktor whined softly while refusing to let go of his new company, but also gestered towards that unfinished bottle still standing on the table.

"You've had enough"

"But, but, Yuuri don't be a meanie, I'm... I'm..." his sentence cut itself off since he forgot what he wanted to say at this point. So fixated on his own confusion he never even noticed Yuuri had put the cap onto that bottle, placing it into a bag even with a drunk Russian clinging onto him desperately. The pair half stumbled to the door, drunk feet almost dragging themselves along, while the sober one tripped up a little only due to having a clingy intoxicated mess grasping onto him.

Night air strung his face and his skin as the pair walked out of this bar. If there was a shiver down the shorter male's spine, Viktor was far too drunk to even notice.

"Y-Yuuri, Yuuri, I'm cold" he purred while breathing booze filled breath down the younger’s neck.

"D-do Russian's even get cold?" A joke made in bad taste while a soft smile had warmed up the tinted pink skin on Yuuri's face. Carefully his bag was temporarily disposed of on the floor, pulling that expensive coat free from it and attempting to help Viktor dress himself. Buttons were left unfastened since it was rare for him to wear it fastened and lastly bare European skin was covered up with that scarf wrapped tenderly around Viktor's neck warm. Yet timid hands remained grasping both ends of that scarf, unable to let go. Nervous brown eyes flickered upwards for a quick glance but fell once again unable to make eye contact.

Refusing to let go in a drunken confidence Viktor’s hands wrapped themselves around that unguarded waist to cling onto that baggy, rather visually unappealing brown coat.

"You're beautiful, Yuuri" surprisingly sober sounding words fell from the oldest's tongue but all it caused was an awkward smile to grace those lips as cheeks turned a few tones darker.

"And you're... completely shit faced" hands pushed onto that chest, easily knocking back a body clouded by intoxication. Yet once his bag was returned onto his back, fingers reached out to lace themselves around a chilled European hand, offering the gentlest of squeezes before Viktor even had a change to figure out what was happening.

"Hold my hand Viktor, let's go home now it's late and you need to sleep" that sounded like a lecture, but Viktor was so confused by those actions and of course all the booze flooding his veins he couldn't even mutter a single word. Not even the other's name as he was lovingly guided back to their hot springs home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ("You're beautiful, Yuuri" "And you're... shit faced" like lmao did you based this on us omfg.)
> 
> As quoted by my precious Yuuri who read this first and who I am writing this for. He has said this chapter is his favourite due to the content and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter as well. Extra Vitya is a personal favourite. 
> 
> After this chapter I won't be writing my headcanons at the bottom of each chapter in the notes. I suppose it is not necessary and not everyone agrees with them. And I have also deleted almost all end notes for all chapters except for 6 and this one. 
> 
> However for those who do not know: "shit faced" = completely drunk, too drunk etc.


End file.
